saving of shinobi world
by uzumaki tulus
Summary: bagaimana kisah seorang uzumaki-namikaze naruto yang memiliki doujutsu tak pernah terbayangkan. dengan tujuan membawa dunia pada kedamaian seperti yang icita-citakan pencipta dunia shinobi. apakah naruto bisa membawa dunia shinobi yang lebih baik? baca aja selengkapnya. gak pandai buat summary dan langsung aja baca.
1. Chapter 1

**Protect of shinobi world**

**Disclamer : naruto? Bukan punya saya**

**Genre : adventure**

**Selamat membaca di **

**Chapter 1 meeting**

Di konoha no sato terdapat anak kecil berumur 5 tahun berlari dari kejaran penduduk desa. "BOCAH MONSTER BEERHEnNTI KUBUNUH KAU". Ucap seorang warga yang mengejar Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat gang, langsung berbelok menuju gang tersebut. Tapi naruto kurang beruntung, karena gang yang dilewati naruto buntu. "HAH MAU LARI KEMANA KAU, BOCAH KYUBI?" Tanya sinis seorang warga yang telah mengepung naruto bersama warga konoha yang lain.

"Apa mau kalian? Apa salahku? Sehingga kalian terus terusan mengejarku". Tanya naruto dengan nada sedih dan marah.

"Apa katamu? Salahku apa, katamu? Kesalahanmu adalah kau hidup. Ucap seorang warga. Kau membunuh keluarga kami, yondaime hokage, dan menghancurkan desa ini". Lanjut warga lain.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun, aku bukan bocah kyubi atau monster, aku uzumaki naruto yang akan menyandang gelar hokage melebihi hokage generasi sebelumnya dan aku tidak membunuh yondaime maupun menghancurkan desa ini". Balas naruto yang sudah marah, dan sedih. Para warga tiba tiba takut melihat perubahan mata naruto (mata naruto dari biru saffir berubah menjadi mata merah darah dengan pupil vertikal). "Hah mata itu? Kyubi" teriak seorang warga. "Ayo kita cepat kabur sebelum dia mengamuk". Lanjut warga lain.

Setelah itu warga pun membubarkan diri karena ketakutan. Naruto bingung "kenapa warga pada takut dan kabur?" Tanya naruto entah pada siapa. Tiba tiba naruto merasa lemas, mata naruto kembali seperti semula, dan jatuh pingsan.

**(Mindscape)**

"Aku dimana? Seingatku aku tadi sedang disiksa warga tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi kenapa aku disini?". Tanya naruto pada diri sendiri.

"**Khu...khu... Hoi gaki kemari lah**".

"Siapa itu? Dimana kau?". Tanya naruto.

"**Ikutilah suaraku, maka kau akan tau siapa aku". **Balas suara itu. Narutopun mengikuti suara itu hingga ia berada didepan sebuah penjara raksasa.

**"akhirnya kau sampai juga." **Kata suara itu.

"Hah? Ka...kau! Kyuubi? Bagaimana bisa disini?, bukankah...". Tanya naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut namun terpotong.

"**Khu...khu...khu... Maksudmu aku mati! Asal kau tau aku adalah makhluk immortal. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mati, aku hanya disegel ditubuhmu oleh yondaime hokage". **Potong kyuubi.

"Lalu sekarang dimana aku? Seingatku aku sedang disiksa warga, tapi kenapa aku berada disini?". Tanya naruto.

**"Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu". **Balas kyuubi. naruto hanya ber"oh"ria.

"**Kau tidak takut kepadaku bocah?"**. Tanya kyuubi kepada naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku takut, tapi berhubungan kau disegel penjara fuin dalam diriku jadi aku tidak takut." Balas naruto akan pertanyaan kyuubi.

"**Pintar juga kau bocah, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau menunjukkan kepintaranmu?". **Tanya kyuubi akan sifat naruto.

"Buat apa? Aku pikir kalau aku menunjukkan kepintaranku belum tentu aku diakui". Balas naruto.

"**Tapi kenapa kau memilih diakui menjadi bocah konyol, ceroboh dan bodoh". **Tanya kyuubi.

"Karena menurutku dengan itu lebih mudah orang mengetahui keberadaanku". Balas naruto ke kyuubi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau mau berteman dengan ku? Kyuubi-san." Minta naruto.

"**Khu...khu...khu... Aku benci manusia dan aku tidak mau berteman dengan manusia, karena manusia hanya menginginkan kekuatanku saja,tapi aku mau berteman denganmu aku lihat kau bukan bocah yang hanya meninginkan kekuatanku saja, tapi memang kau mau berteman denganku dengan niat yang tulus. Aku bisa lihat itu dimatamu." **Jawab kyuubi memenuhi permintaan naruto. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan didepan mata didepan mata kyuubi dan naruto. Setelah cahaya itu hilang muncul sesosok orang.

"Hai apa kabar naruto, Kurama".

"Si...siapa kau? Kenapa ku tau namaku? siapa kurama,?". Tanya naruto dengan muka shok.

"**Kau pak tua. Kenapa kau bisa disini?". **Tanya kyuubi dengan kondisi tak jauh beda dengan naruto.

"Yo lama tak bertemu kurama". Sapa sosok itu.

"Siapa kau dan siapa kurama?" Tanya naruto.

"Aku adalah Rikudo sennin naruto. Dan kurama adalah nama asli dari kyuubi yang aku berikan." Jaab rikudo

"Ri...rikudo sennin?" Tanya naruto sekarang lebih terkejut lagi.

"Ya aku rikudo." Balas rikudo.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu apa yang ingin kau lakukan seandainya diberi kekuatan?" Tanya rikudo sennin kepada naruto. Naruto tampak sedang berpikir. 'Balas dendam. Tapi kalau aku balas dendam tidak akan ada untungnya buatku malah merugikan orang yangku sayangi dan juga aku.

"Aku memilih untuk melindungi orang yang aku sayangi dan orang yang berharga bagiku." Jawab naruto kepada rikudo. Sementara rikudo hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan naruto. 'mungkin sudah diramalkan.' Batin rikudo sennin.

**"Oh ya naruto apa kau tak sadar tadi telah mengaktifkan kitsune no me?"** Tanya kurama.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu sama sekali yang namanya kitsune no me dan yang aku ingat, aku sedang dikejar penduduk sampai aku terpojok. Tiba-tiba warga ketakutan. Dan aku pingsan hingga berada disini." Ungkap naruto mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Naruto, kitsune no me adalah doujutsu selain byakugan, saringan dan rinengan. Itu juga adalah doujutsu yang sangat kuat melebihi saringan dan rikudo.

"Aku tak pernah dengar ada doujutsu kitsune no me? Apa ini dirahasiakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin sudah dilupakan dan tinggal hanya nama. Itu adalah doujutsu khas klan juga hanya desa uzushiogakure yang tahu bahwa ada doujutsu kitsune no me. Namun hanya ada dua orang yang mampu membangkitkannya. Maka dari itu doujutsu ini sangat langka. Jelas rikudo. Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh naruto tanda paham.

"Ano.. Etto.. Siapa dua orang yang membangkitkan doujutsu itu?" Tanya naruto.

"Shodaime uzukage dan kau uzumaki naruto." Jawab rikudo.

**"Yee akhirnya aku dapat host yang hebat, bisa membangkitkan doujutsu khas uzumaki. Nah pak tua memang apa gunanya doujutsu hostku?" **Tanya kurama dengan OOCnya.

"Entahlah aku juga kurang tahu. Gimana kalo kita cari tahu." Usul rikudo.

"Memang bagaimana cara mencari tahu kekuatanku? Tanya naruto.

Rikudopun mendekat kenaruto.

"Naruto aktifkan kitsune no me. Aku akan mencari tahu kehebatan kitsune no me mu." Kata rikudo, narutopun mengaktifkan kitsune no me. Pupil mata naruto berubah menjadi vertikal hitam. Sedangkan rikudo menempelkan tangan kanannya didahi naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat rikudo selesai.

"Luar biasa naruto, kekuatan kitsune no me mu tetap aktif dalam tubuhmu dan memelihara chakra dalam tubuhmu itu menjadikan jika chakramu akan terus terisi dan aku lihat tadi juga ada dua chakra berbeda ada dalam tubuhmu. Aku rasa itu chakra orang tuamu yang mereka tinggalkan untuk menemuimu suatu saat nanti. Undang mereka kemari naruto. Ah aku juga melihat elemenmu naruto kau memiliki elemen angin air dan tanah dan ditambah api dari kurama Kau memiliki potensi untung menggabungkan elemen. Kau juga bisa menjadi ninja sensor yang bagus naruto ditambah kau bisa merasakan niat jahat seseorang." Jelas rikudo.

Naruto yang takjub akan kekuatannya dan merasa tidak percaya tentang orang tuanya. Narutopun kembali bertanya

"Anda yakin mereka orang tua saya rikudo jiji? Bagaimana cara aku memanggil mereka?"

"Kau tinggal konsentrasi cari chakra itu dan tarik kemari." Jawab rikudo

"Baiklah akan aku coba..." Perkataan terpotong

**"Gaki kau lupa aku? Lepaskan kurungan ini, aku bosan harus terus dikurung disini." **perintah kurama.

"Baiklah" balas singkat naruto. Naruto dengan langkah malas mendekati kertas segel itu namun belum berhasil.

"Tidak berhasil?" Tanya naruto.

"Kau belum memutar segel diperutmu naruto" kata rikudo yang mendekati naruto dan memutar segel ditubuh naruto dan membuat handseal lalu menghentakkan telapak tangannya keperut naruto.

"Kenapa penjaranya berubah tiba-tiba berubah?" Tanya naruto (a/n:penjaranya berubah kayak naruto pas habis lawan kyuubi).

"Kenapa kurama masih terkurung rikudo-jiji dan kurungannya berubah" tanya naruto.

"Tidak naruto, aku hanya mengubah kurangan kurama dia akan bebas kalau kau mau, kau tinggal putar saja segel itu tanpa membuat kurama menguasai tubuhmu." Jelas rikudo. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memutar segelnya. Kurama telah bebas di tubuh naruto. Naruto sekarang mencari chakra dua orang ditubuhnya yakni chakra orang tuanya.

'Nah ketemu aku akan menariknya' batin naruto.

"Naruto?" Kata dua orang beda gender

"Apa benar ini tou-san dan kaa-san?" Tanya naruto memastikan.

"Benar naruto kami kedua orang tuamu, tapi bagaimana caranya kau membawaku kemari? Ini bukannya alam bawah sadarmu? Dan mengapa kyuubi bebas, dan siapa orang itu? Tanya kushina sang ibu naruto.

"Aku yang menarik chakra kalian, jadi aku bisa bertemu kalian. Kurama atau yang kalian tahu sebagai kyuubi sudah berteman denganku. Dia rikudo sennin yang sudah memberi tahu kalau kalian meninggalkan chakra kalian agar aku bisa bertemu kalian." Jelas naruto panjang lebar. Minato dan kushina terkejut karena rikudo adalah sang legenda.

"senang bertemu denganmu rikudo-sama." Kata minato dan kushina membungkuk menunjukkan hormat. Lalu mendekat kearah naruto

"Naruto kami akan menceritakan peristiwa saat kau lahir.

.

.

.

#skip aja deh invasi tobi dikonoha saya yakin para readers udah pada tau ceritanya.

.

.

.

"Oh jadi seperti itu kejadiannya. Ternyata tidak ada yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Pantas saja kurama selalu dibenci oleh penduduk." Gumam naruto namun dapat didengar semuanya. "Namun aku senang bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku. Dan aku bangga kalian rela menyelamatkan desa dengan nyawa kalian. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian berdua. Aku akan menjadi hokage yang diakui dan kuat daripada pendahuluku dan menghapus kebencian seluruh kebencian di dunia shinobi ini." Ucap naruto bersemangat.

"Baiklah naruto waktuku tidak banyak lagi ada hadiah kecil yang ingin kuberikan.

"Apa? Sudah waktunya ya?" Tanya naruto.

" Ya ini sudah waktunya, naruto aku tadi belum memberi tahu tentang doujutsu jutsu itu bisa meniru jutsu apapun juga memiliki dimensi sendiri, didimensimu kau adalah dewa bisa menciptakan apapun yang kau mau. Kau juga bisa jutsu saringan yakni susano'o amaterasu, dan genjutsu yang tak bisa dipecahkan seperti kotoamatsukami. Juga tsukyomi." Ujar rikudo

"Terima kasih rikudo-jiji"" ujar naruto agak sedih.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu sekarang pejamkan matamu." kata rikudo. Kemudian rikudo menaruh telapak tangannya didada naruto.

"Sekarang buka matamu". Kata rikudo besertaan setelah kalimat itu naruto membuka matanya.

"Naruto sekarang kau telah bisa menggunakan 5 elemen dasar beserta semua sub elemen dan elemen yin-yang. juga aku akan memberikan gulungan tentang 5 elemen dasar, dan semua penggabungan elemen. " kata rikudo merapal jutsu.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu**

**Pooft**

Setelah asap menghilang muncul gulungan yang sangat banyak dalam 6 lemari yang keluar.

"Terima kasih rikudo-jiji" ucap naruto.

"Naruto aku sedikit heran, kenapa chakra yang kami tinggalkan tidak habis seakan terisi?" Kata minato dan diberi anggukan kushina tanda setuju.

Naruto menaktifkan kitsune no me.

"Itu karena aku punya doujutsu klan uzumaki" jawab naruto. Kushina yang melihat itu membelalakkan matanya pasalnya yang diketahui pemilik doujutsu kitsune no me hanya paman kushina a.k.a shodaime uzukage.

"Itu kan mata legendaris seperti rinengan. Bagaimana bisa kau. mendapatkannya?" Tanya kushina.

"Entahlah kaa-san naru juga gak tahu" jawab naruto.

"Mungkin sudah takdir" kata rikudo. Kushina dan minato hanya bersweetdropria.

"Sudah saatnya... Aku pergi dulu" kata rikudo dengan muncul cahaya ditubuh rikudo. "Sampai jumpa rikudo-jiji dan arigatou untuk hadiahnya". Ucap naruto sebagai salam perpisahan pada rikudo.

"Gunakan untuk kebaikan dan untuk melindungi diri. Jaa ne". Ucap rikudo sennin dan menghilang bersama cahaya tersebut.

"Ya jiji aku akan menjalankan amanatmu." Ucap naruto dengan senyum "aku juga mau pergi sampai nanti kaa-san tou-san kurama. Jaa ne" kata naruto.

**"Terserah kau Gaki aku mau tidur."** Kata kurama sambil menguap.

"Hn.. Dasar rubah pemalas."

"Naruto kami juga harus pergi kealam kami, tapi karena chakra kami tidak hilang ditubuhmu, kau bisa memanggil kami jika kau butuh kami." Kata minato dibalas anggukan dari kushina tanda setuju akan pernyataan minato.

"Baik tou-san aku juga akan pergi." Dengan itu naruto pergi menuju alam nyata. Sesampainya dialam nyata dia masih digang tersebut.

"Sudah sore ya, sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu" Dengan itu naruto berjalan menuju apartemennya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam penduduk desa. Sebelum sampai di apartemennya tepatnya disebuah danau terdapat seorang anak kecil. Kira-kira seumuran dengan naruto.

**Tbc**

**Siapakah yang anak itu? Tunggu kisah selanjutnya di protect of shinobi word.**

**Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan karena saya baru pertama kali nulis rivewnya ya minna karena itu buat support saya untuk ngelanjutin fict ini. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ketemu lagi sama saya di saving shinobi world.**

**Note : Sebelumnya saya kemarin lihat chapter 1 berantakan banget jadi saya rapikan kembali. Bagi yang mau lihat lagi dichapter 1. Skian infonya**

**Saatnya balas review :**

** : udah ni udah ane panjangin.**

**Dark blushter : akan saya usahakan sampai tamat.**

**Ketika senja88 : arigatou**

**Aditya296 :arigatou **

**Metalcomunity : saya kasih bocoran aja deh. Naruto bias menggunakan jutsu mirip rinengan tapi Cuma pain tendo. Tapi juga bukan shinra tensei namun dari elemen angin.**

**Agustatsumi :oke nih dah lanjut.**

** 58 : nih dah lanjut.**

**2****nd**** princhass : makasih buat sarannya. Akan saya perbaiki kesalahannya.**

** : oke nih lanjutannya**

**Blue-senpai : ok. Nih dah update**

**Guest : nih udah.**

**Penggemar : arigatou. Kalo masalah pair akan saya pikirkan.**

**Nyuga totong : akan saya usahakan update kilat.**

** : yah ni sudah update.**

**Hime koyuki 099 : tebakan anda benar. **

**Vin'DieseL No Giza**** : arigatou**

**Samsulae29 : ya memang difict ini naruto over.**

**orthogenix esper**** : tidak, kemaren yang chapter 1 bagian bahwa minakushi tidak akan tidak akan tinggal dimainscape naruto kehapus kata-katanya.**

**uzumakiseptian**** : ok.**

**Munawirucyiha :benar**

**Ok. Urusan review udah selesai. Maaf bagi yang ada terlewatkan.**

**saving of shinobi world**

**Disclamer : naruto? Bukan punya saya**

**Genre : adventure**

**Selamat membaca **

**Chapter 2 Gennin**

Narutopun mendekati anak itu. "Yo kau sedang apa disana?" Tanya naruto yang masih menuju anak itu. Tapi anak itu diam saja tak bergeming.

Narutopun bertanya lagi "sedang apa kau disini sendirian?". Namun tak ada jawaban dari anak tersebut. Narutopun berada disebelah anak itu dan memegang pundak anak itu seraya berkata "kau sedang apa disini?". Tanya naruto.

Anak itupun menoleh kearah naruto dan kembali menatap danau. "Cih.. Dobe." Kata anak itu pada naruto. "Apa kau bilang teme!" Kata naruto yang sudah naik tensi. "D-O-B-E" kata sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

Naruto yang sadar anak ini penuh dengan dendam. 'Anak ini sepertinya dia telah terkubur dalam dendam. Sebaiknya aku menolongnya,' batin naruto.

"Ok.. Lupakan masalah tadi aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Kau maukan jadi teman pertamaku?" Tanya naruto. Anak itu yang syok akan pertanyaan naruto yang menyebutnya teman pertama tapi berhasil ditutupi oleh wajah datarnya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya naruto. "Sasuke.. Uciha sasuke. Kau?" Ucap sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"aku uzumaki naruto" Balas naruto seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dilema masalah, cerita saja. Mana tahu aku bisa bantu mencari solusi atau paling tidak meringankan bebanmu." Kata naruto menawarkan diri kepada teman pertama sekaligus sahabat, ya walau baru pertama kali.

'Mungin benar apa kata naruto.' Batin sasuke. "Klanku, keluargaku dibunuh aniki ku hanya demi mencoba kekuataanya. Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam klanku" kata sasuke dengan wajah tanpa emosi. "Jangan terlalu fokus dendam, karena dendam itu tidak berguna dan hanya memuaskanmu beberapa saat setelahnya kau akan menyesal. aku sarankan kau cari dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Coba kau ingat-ingat kejadian terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya. Dan bayangkan kebaikan yang pernah diberikannya kepadamu dan orang lain yang kau ketahui." Ujar naruto memejamkan mata menikmati angin sore.

Sasuke meresapi setiap perkataan naruto. Sasuke membayangkan kejadian terakhir kali bertemu dengan itachi. Perasaan sakit luar biasa masuk dalam hatinya, tapi sasuke mengingat wajah itachi tepatnya dimata seperti memancarkan penyesalan dan kesedihan yang besar. Sasuke membayang kebaikan yang pernah diberikan itachi kepada sasuke. Dan itachi juga baik terhadap orang lain.

'Mungkin memang tidak mungkin aniki melakukan itu hanya untuk mengetes kekuatannya. Juga aku melihat raut wajah kehilangan dimatanya.'

"Kau benar, ini terasa aneh jika nii-chan melakukan ini hanya untuk mengetes kemampuannya. Mungkin ada misteri dibalik ini."Kata sasuke sedih.

"Lalu tujuanmu sekarang?" Tanya naruto.

"Emm.. Tujuan ya? Gumam sasuke. Sasuke membayangkan perkataan naruto. "Mencari tahu kebenaran tentang apa yang itachi lakukan. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi." Lanjut sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu" ucap naruto

"Arigatou". Jawabnya singkat.

"Yosh... Sudah sore ayo pulang teme"

"Hn". Setelah jawaban dari sasuke naruto dan sasuke pulang ke tempat tinggalnya masing-masing.

**Apartemennya naruto**

"Tadaima" ucap naruto memberi salam ya walaupun sudah tahu pasti tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Naruto mengambil stock ramen yang tersisa dan membuat ramen instan dan jangan lupa memakannya. Setelah ritual makan kemudian naruto berpikir.

'Uh capek banget sebaiknya aku mandi dulu. Narutopun pergi mandi. Setelahnya dia memakai baju biasanya baju hitam celana orange dan jaket orange kesayangannya.

'Sebaiknya aku tidur karena besok aku harus latihan' Batin naruto. Dengan itu naruto pergi tidur.

Pagi harinya naruto bangun setelahnya pergi mandi. Sekarang naruto memakai baju biru laut dengan celana hitam. Dia siap-siap berlatih.

# mindscape

"Ohayou kurama... Yosh.. Sekarang aku sudah siap latihan tapi mana kaa-san dan tou-san" tanya naruto sekalian menyelipkan pada kurama.

**"Sudah pagi ya...? Ya baiklah kau akan mulai latihan kau tapi sebelum itu kau harus push-up shit-up dan back-up sekitar 40 kali untuk hari ini dan besok akan bertambah 10 jadi besok sebanyak 50 kali. Dan juga besok lusa bertambah terus 10 kali. Jika menolak aku juga akan menolak latihanmu. Karena ini menguntungkanmu dalam taijutsu dan chakra." **Jelas kurama yang membuat naruto ketakutan.

" A..ap.a ti..dak ter..lalu banyak? Tanya naruto dengan wajah ketakutan.

**"Sudahlah gaki cepat lakukan atau aku tidak akan melatihmu!"** Bentak kyuubi.

"Well. Aku akan lakukan perintahmu rubah sadis." Ucap naruto dan melakukan perintah kurama dengan sangat terpaksa.

**"Terima kasih pujiannya. Gaki"** balas kurama dengan senyum menyeringai.

#skip

"Lalu kita akan latihan dimana?" Tanya naruto kepada kurama. **"Kita akan berlatih di hutan kematian". Jawab kurama. **

Skip 8 bulan

dihutan kematian.

"Hah...hah...hah... Aku lelah" kata seorang anak anak berambut kuning a.k.a. Naruto.

**"Istirahatlah gaki, kau sudah lelah. Dan benarkan kau sudah kuat sekarang bahkan kau sekarang mulai mahir dalam fuuton, doton, dan suiton tinggal katon dan raiton, ya walau kau sudah bisa namun masih belum setara dengan elemen lain sehingga kau hanya memiliki sub elemen mokuton dan hyouton saja. Dan kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku sebanyak 2 ekor lumayan juga kau bocah." **Kurama yang menjelaskan tentang kekuatan naruto.

"Hn" gumam naruto

**"Huh... Kuingatkan sekali lagi gaki kau belum mampu mengendalikan kekuatanku secara keseluruhan. Karena kebencian yang kau kubur dalam-dalam di topengmu dulu." **

"Hn.. Memang bagaimana caranya aku mengendalikan kebencianku?". Tanya naruto malsimalasan.

**"Belum waktunya gaki. Kau masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosi. Nanti jika kau sudah bisa akan kuberi tahu." **Jawab kurama

"Ya terserahlah. Aku mau pulang dulu jaa." Pamit naruto dan kembali kealam nyata.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang dahulu untuk istirahat tapi mampir dahulu ke ichiraku ramen." Kata naruto entah pada siapa dan menghilang menggunakan shunshin ke ichiraku ramen.

"Paman aku pesan satu ramen jumbo". Ucap naruto. "Oh.. Kau naruto baiklah pesanan akan datang". Ucap paman teuchi seraya meninggalkan naruto untuk membuat ramen. Setelah sepersekian jam menunggu. "Pesanan datang" ucap paman teuchi. Naruto pun mengambil sumpit dan berkata "itadakimasu". Dan naruto makan dengan lahap sampai menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam.

Setelahnya naruto membayar makanannya dan pergi ke apartemen naruto.

#apaertemen naruto

"Tadaima" ucap naruto memberi salam ya walaupun sudah tahu pasti tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Okaeri". Ucap seseorang dengan tanda luka melintang dihidungnya.

"Oh iruka-san ada apa sampai ke apartemenku" tanya naruto bingung. "Ada berita bagus untukmu." Ucap iruka yang sukses menambah rasa penasaran naruto bertambah.

"Apa beritanya iruka-san?" Tanya naruto yang sudah tak sabar mendengar berita tersebut.

"Kau memang tak pernah sabaran kalau mendengar berita baik naruto. hokage-sama memasukkanmu ke akademi ninja 3 hari lagi. Dan ini uang untuk membeli kebutuhanmu dan peralatan yang kau butuhkan.

"Sudah itu saja naruto aku harus pergi untuk melapor kepada hokage-sama. "Iruka-san ucapkan terima kasih pada hokage-jiji." Ucap naruto. Dan iruka hilang menggunakan sunshin.

Keesokan harinya naruto bangun pagi-pagi (udah kebiasaan) naruto segera mandi dan memakai baju putih dengan gambar rubah didepan dan dibelakan terdapat pusaran yang diketahui lambang klan uzumaki. Memakai celan hitam pendek bersiap-siap menuju hutan kematian.

Setelah siap dia menuju hutan kematian untuk latihan via sunshin.

Setelah tiba dia memasang kekkei dan genjutsu super kuat dari mata kitsune no me miliknya.

**"Jangan lupa bocah 2 hari lagi kau akan keakademi, aku ingin kau menunjukkan sedikit kemampuanmu. Aku tak ingin hostku terlihat sangat lemah dan bodoh. Aku ingin juga kau menjadi bocah jenius seperti dirimu yang sebenarnya dan alasannya sama aku tak ingin kyuubi no yoko memiliki host lemah." **Kata kyuubi no yoko. Naruto hanya meng hela nafas mendengar sedikit keegoisan kurama.

Naruto membuat handseal cukup rumit dan mengatakan gravity realese.

Dan gravitasi sekitar naruto mencapai 145kg.

Naruto kemudian melakukan push-up shit-up dan back-up 100 kali.

Setelah selesai dengan pemanasan naruto pun latihan seperti biasa menggunakan 5 elemen dasar dan Sub elemen mokuton dan hyoton.

Skip time 2 hari kemudian

Pagi hari naruto bangun melakukan ritual paginya. Sekarang naruto memakai kaos biru dengan corak uzumaki dibelakang dan memakai celana pendek hitam.

"Yosh ini adalah hari pertamaku diakademi aku tak boleh sampai telat.". Kata naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

**"Ingat gaki pesanku, kau harus menunjukkan kau itu kuat". **

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Dan pergi ke akademi menggunakan sunshin.

Setibanya disekolah sudah hampir dimulai. Dan naruto menuju depan pintu. Kemudian datang guru yang memiliki luka melintang menghampiri naruto.

"Ohayou naruto, Akhirnya kau datang juga naruto" kata iruka menyapa orang yang sudah dia anggap adiknya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, naruto". Lanjut iruka yang hanya dibalas anggukan naruto.

Irukapun masuk dalam kelas dan menceritakan bahwa ada murid baru.

Semua murid-murid berbisik-bisik kepada teman sebangku mereka kira-kira siapa murid baru itu.

Kemudian datanglah murid baru itu.

Semua murid perempuan berbisik-bisik tentang sosok naruto dengan pandangan kagum.

"tampan" kata seorang murid perempuan sambil memegangi pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat.

" Nah naruto silahkan perkenalkan namamu, hobimu, hal yang kau suka, hal yang kau tidak suka dan cita-cita." Suruh iruka.

"Namaku uzumaki naruto, hobiku berlatih, hal yang aku suka ramen, hal yang aku tidak suka adalah suatu kebencian dan perang cita-citaku adalah menjadi shinobi terkuat agar aku bisa menolong dunia shinobi dan menghapus kebencian semua yang ada didunia shinobi ini." Ucap naruto dengan mantap.

"Baiklah naruto kau duduk disebelah sasuke, nah sasuke ankat tanganmu!". Kata iruka

"Tidak usah iruka-sensei, sasuke-teme temanku". Kata naruto. Naruto menghampiri sasuke.

"Hoi teme apa kabar?". Sapa naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan dua kata "hn" oleh sang putra bungsu uciha.

Semua murid memandangi naruto dan sasuke. Naruto yang menunjukkan senyum manis kepada teman-temannya, membuat semua siswi yang memperhatikan naruto bersemu merah semua.

#skip pelajaran selesai

'Yosh ini waktunya latihan, aku minta tou-san mengajariku jutsu-jutsu miliknya saja' batin naruto dan menghilang ke hutan kematian.

**(Mindscape)**

**"Ada apa kau kemari?" **Tanya kurama ketus karena naruto mengganggu ritual tidur kesayangannya.

"Tidak aku mau minta diajarkan jutsu milik tou-san dan kaa-san." Jawab naruto dan kemudian naruto menarik chakra milik kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa naruto?" Tanya minato

"Aku ingin belajar jutsu milik tou-san. Kalau tidak salah namanya rasengan dan hiraishin." Jawab naruto

"Tou-san akan mengajarkan naru rasengan dulu karena hiraishin memerlukan fuinjutsu dan naru belum bisa fuinjutsu." Jawab minato dan diberi anggukan tanda setuju oleh naruto.

"Naru, kaa-san yang akan mengajarkan fuuinjutsu." Kata kushina

"Baik kaa-san tou-san. Gimana kalau sekarang saja kita mulai latihan."

"Naru lihat ini tou-san akan mengajarkanmu rasengan" kata minato mengeluarkan bola chakra ditangannya.

"Luar biasa tou-san" kata naruto

"Pada dasarnya terbuat dari chakra dan bisa juga dicampur dan membuat kerusakan yang hebat pada musuh jika terkena. Namun tou-san belum mengembangkan rasengan. Tou-san harap kau bisa mengembangkannya naru. Sekarang naru coba.

Naruto membuat rasengan namun belum padat. "Lebih padatkan lagi naru" perintah minato.

#skip naruto sudah bisa menguasai rasengan.

"Luar biasa naru kau sudah menguasai rasengan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 jam." Puji kushina.

"Ya padahal tou-san butuh beberapa minggu untuk menguasai rasengan" minato ikut memuji.

#time skip 6 minggu kemudian

**(Mindscape)**

'Tou-san harus melihat ini' batin naruto lalu menarik chakra orang tuanya.

"Tou-san aku sudah mengembangkan rasengan. Coba lihat ini." Kata naruto yang membuat rasenshuriken.

"Luar biasa naruto itu pasti akan menjadi serangan yang mematikan. Apalagi chakramu tidak terbatas ini." Ucap minato.

"Selain itu juga membutuhkan tenaga fisik. Untung ada kurama yang bisa mengembalikan tenagaku. Ya kan kurama?" Kata naruto.

**"Hn" **gumam kurama yang sedang tidur-tiduran.

"Dasar rubah pemalas" umpat naruto. "Minna aku pulang dulu ya, jaa" pamit naruto.

"Hati-hati naruto" kata kushina. Naruto pun keluar dari mainscapenya.

#Skip time ujian gennin

"Sekarang adalah waktunya ujian gennin, jadi kalian tunjukkan kemampuan terbaik kalian." Kata iruka kepada murid-muridnya. "Pertama melempar suriken dan kunai masing-masing 10, membuat bunshin, dan ninjutsu yang kalian miliki. Apa kalian mengerti?" Lanjut iruka.

"Ha'I kami mengerti" ucap semua murid bersamaan. Semua murid mengikuti ujian gennin dengan baik.

Uciha sasuke melempar kunai dan shuriken 9/10 dan 9/10. Membuat 5 bunshin. Menggunakan jutsu andalan klannya **katon: goukakyou no jutsu**

#skip hingga naruto.

"Uzumaki naruto" paggil iruka

"Ha'I" balas naruto

Naruto melempar kunai dan suriken 10/10 dan 10/10. Membuat semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali. Membuat bunshin. Narutopun berteriak "**tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu**. Dan bunshin naruto memenuhi lapangan test. Berhasil membuat semua takjub dan murid lainnya merasa horror melihat klon naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu anginnya **fuuton: rasenshuriken. **Keluar rasengan yang sudah dimodifikasi berbentuk shuriken. Kembali kepada para peserta yang lagi-lagi dibuat shock.

'Sampai dimana kekuatanmu itu naruto' batin sasuke.

'Jutsu itu mirip jutsu yondaime hokage-sama, nanti akan aku tanyakan' pikir iruka yang shock melihat jutsu naruto.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang besok akan pembagian tim dan rookie of year." Ucap iruka.

"Hai" balas murid-murid akademi.

Iruka yang masih melihat naruto membereskan barang-barangnya segera menghampiri naruto.

"Naruto" panggil iruka

"Ya sensei?"

"Nanti kau ada acara?" Tanya iruka.

"Tidak ada" jawab naruto.

"Nanti sore aku teraktir kau ramen untuk merayakan kelulusanmu" ucap iruka.

"Benarkah?" Tanya naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya" jawab iruka.

"Baik sensei aku pulang dulu." Kata naruto dan dibalas anggukan iruka.

Skip sore harinya dikedai ramen.

"Naruto" panggil iruka.

"Ya" jawab naruto sambil makan ramennya.

"Apa tadi siang itu jutsu yondaime hokage?" Tanya iruka penasaran.

"Ya iruka-sensei itu adalah jutsu tou-san rasengan yang aku modifikasi." Jaab naruto.

Mata iruka melebar.

"Ka..kau tahu yondaime adalah ayahmu?" Tanya iruka dengan mimik terkejut. Pasalnya itu adalah suatu rahasia dikonoha.

"Ya iruka sensei aku tahu" jawab naruto padat.

**Skip** keesokan harinya di akademi

"Baik anak-anak hari ini pembagian tim dan pengumuman rookie. Ucap iruka.

"Dan pemegang rookie tahun ini adalah..." Lanjut Iruka menggantungkan kalimatnya. Semua siswa berdebar-debar menanti siapa yang akan menjadi rookie di tahun ini.

Naruto" lanjut iruka lagi. Semua murid senang karena naruto orangnya ramah, dan memang prodigy akademi selain sasuke. Sasukepun setuju karena naruto adalah sahabatnya.

"Kyaaaa NARUTO-KUN SELAMAT" teriak fansgirl naruto.

Dan naruto yang mendengar dia adalah rookie hanya tersenyum.

"Ini adalah pembagian kelompok. (Tim 1-6 skip aja)

Tim 7 uzumaki naruto, sasuke uciha (para kaum hawa semua berharap bisa masuk tim itu) Dan sakura haruno, pembimbing kalian hattake kakashi. Sakura yang mendengar itu sangat senang pasalnya ditimnya ada dua cowok keren.

'Kyaaa| akhirnya aku bersama sasuke-kun dan naruto-kun' teriak inner sakura.

"Iruka-sensei kenapa sakura masuk di tim tersebur !" Protes anak perempuan berambut blonde a.k.a ino.

"Cinta memang selalu menang" teriak inner sakura.

"Sudah-sudah itu sudah keputusan hokage-sama dan para dewan" ucap iruka menenangkan suasana.

"Selanjutnya tim 8 hyuuga hinata, inuzuka kiba, aburame shino. Pembimbing kalian yuhi kurenai.

Tim 9 lewatkan karena masih aktif

Tim 10 yamanaka ino, akimichi coji, nara shikamaru. Pembimbing sarutobi asuma.

#beberapa saat

"Uuggh... Lama sekali sedangkan tim lain sudah dijemput pembimbingnya." Kesal sakura.

#dua jam kemudian

**Poofft**

"Yo minna apa kalian tim 7? Temui aku di atap." Perintah ninja bermasker menutupi wajahnya dan hanya terlihat mata kanannya saja juga rambut putih melawan gravitasi a.k.a kakashi.

Setelah Mereka sampai diatap. Mereka menuju kearah kakashi.

"Yo kalian tim 7, perkenalkan nama kalian" perintah kakashi.

"Kenapa tidak kau dulu sensei?" Respon sakura.

"Baik, namaku hatake kakakshi, kesukaan ku kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya. Ketidaksukaanku itu rahasia. Hobiku juga rahasia. Cita-citaku masih belum terfikirkan."

Mereka bertiga sweetdrop mendengar perkenalan sang pembimbing mereka.

'Jadi dia hanya memperkenalkan nama.' Batin sakura.

"Kau selanjutnya pinky" perintah kakashi.

"Ha'I namaku haruno sakura, kesukaanku (melirik kanan dan kiri sambil bermuka merah) aku tidak suka ditinggalkan dan ino-pig. Hobiku (melirik kanan dan kiri sambil bermuka merah dan berteriak) kyaaa"

' Seorang fansgirl berbahaya' batin kakashi.

"Selanjutnya kau pantat ayam" perintahnya

"Hn.. Namaku uciha sasuke. Banyak yang tidak aku suka. Sedikit yang aku suka. Hobiku berlatih. Cita-citaku..tidak ini ambisiku mencari tahu kebenaran tentang seseorang (sambil tersenyum kearah naruto).

'Apa yang terjadi? Dia mengatakan itu sambil melirik naruto, mungkin dia sudah sedikit berubah karena naruto mengubah jalan pikiran sasuke' batin kakashi.

"Ok. Kau terakhir"

"Namaku uzumaki-namikaze naruto...

"Kenapa kau menggunakan marga yondaime-sama?" Tanya sakura. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman.

"Hobi entahlah, aku tak sempat memikirkan, kesukaan.. Orang kelebihan umur tak boleh tahu. Ketidak sukaanku kalian cari tahu aja sendiri. Cita-citaku biarlah jadi misteri. Ucap naruto.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum mata. 'Kenapa kau meniruku?'

"Baiklah minna, besok kita akan mengadakan test sebenarnya." Kata kakashi.

"APAAAA? Teriak sakura.

"Bukannya sudah diakademi?" Tanya sakura lagi.

"Ini berbeda ini akan menentukan apakah kalian pantas menjadi seorang shinobi atau tidak." Kata kakashi. Naruto dan kawan-kawannya hanya ber"oh" ria.

"Aku pergi dulu datang besok pagi dan jangan sarapan atau kau akan memuntahkannya." Kata kakashi dan menghilang via sunshin.

**#skip keesokan harinya**

Keesokan harinya mereka naruto, sakura dan sasuke telah tiba di training ground 7 sedang menunggu sensei mereka datang.

"Kemana sensei tidak juga datang padahal kami sudah menunggu sangat lama" grutu sakura sambil mondar-mandir.

Sementara naruto masih bermeditasi menyusun rencana.

'Kurama apa boleh aku menggunakan kitsune no me?" Tanya naruto.

Kurama memberi saran. **"Terserah kau naruto. Tapi aku sarankan kau menggunakannya, karena nanti kau akan berhadapan dengan dengan senseimu yang dikenal ninja peniru." **

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menggunakan mata ini." Ucap naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu kurama karena aku sudah mulai merasakan chakra kakshi." Lanjut naruto dan meninggalkan mainscapenya.

Setelah beberapa saat.

#pooofft

Bunyi tersebut mewakili kedatangan sang sensei mereka.

"Yoo.. Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek yang kesulitan lalu aku memutuskan menolong terlebih dahulu. Saat aku ingin kesini aku melihat kucing hitam yang konon bikin sial, karena aku tidak mau sial akhirnya aku memilih jalan yang sangat jauh hingga aku tersesat.. Dijalan bernama.. 'Kehidupan'. Ucap kakashi. Mereka yang mendengar kalimat kakashi hanya sweetdrop.

'Alasan macam apa itu?' Pikir mereka bertiga.

"Yosh... Langsung saja sensei kita mulai tesnya" ucap naruto semangat.

"Baiklah kalian akan menghadapiku hingga waktu makan siang." Ucap kakashi yang meletakkan jam weker di batang pohon.

"Test... Dimulai" ucap kakashi dan semua muridnya langsung bersembunyi dengan cukup baik.

'Kerja bagus kalian sakura dan sakura berusaha menyembunyikan chakra dengan cukup baik. Namun aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra naruto. Sepertinya ini akan menarik.' Batin kakashi

**Naruto p.o.v.**

'Sial.. Perutku sakit ini mungkin karena aku belum sarapan. Em mungkin aku akan makan dulu.' Pikir naruto.

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu hanya sweetdrop.

Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsu

**"Kage bunshin no jutsu" **gumam naruto. Muncul bunshin naruto.

"Kau menggantikanku dulu, dan serang kakashi-sensei dengan taijutsu" ujar naruto pada bunshinnya.

"Ha'I master." Naruto pergi via sunshin ke ichiraku ramen dan memesan ramen jumbo.

Ditempat kakashi kini tengah melawan bunshin naruto dengan taijutsu.

'Aku rasa naruto mungkin kini setingkat dengan chunin' batin kakashi.

Naruto yang melihat ada cela langsung memukul dada kakashi sehingga membuat kakashi mundur beberapa meter.

"Kau kuat juga naruto, siapa yang mengajarimu?" Tanya kakashi yang masih bertarung dengan naruto. Namun naruto tak menjawab dan hanya memberi senyum pada kakashi.

Kakashi segera merapal handseal.

**Katon: gokakyou no jutsu**

Sebuah bola api menuju bunshin naruto. Bunshin naruto berhasil menghindar namun dibelakangnya sudah ada bunshin kakashi yang siap menendang bunshin naruto.

Bruukkk

Bunshin naruto yang tidak bisa menghindarpun hilang dalam kepulan asap

Poofft..

'Ini dia titik buta kakashi-sensei' batin sasuke. Sasuke melempar shuriken kearah kakashi. Kakashi pun terkena, namun kakashi telah menggunakan kawarimi.

'Cih.. Sial kawarimi. Pasti dia sudah mengetahui keberadaanku, aku harus pindah' batin sasuke.

'Target pertama sakura' batin kakashi

#ditempat sakura

"Sakura" ucap kakashi sakura langsung menghadap ke kakashi. Namun tiba-tiba daun beterbangan. sakurapun mengerjapkan matanya

"Apa yang terjadi? Tadi aku melihat kakashi-sensei.

"Sa..sa..sakura tolong selamatkan naruto, nadinya semakin melemah." Kata sasuke lemah yang membopong naruto.

"KYAAA" teriak sakura dan langsung pingsan ditempat.

'Dasar fansgirl' batin kakashi.

"Sekarang sasuke" gumam kakashi. Kakashi pergi kelapangan dan mendapati sasuke tengah menunggunya. Mereka berduapun langsung terlibat adu taijutsu. Sasuke yang tidak melihat celah dari kakashi sasuke langsung melompat kebelakang dan membuat handseal

**Katon : gokakyou no jutsu.**

Kakashi yang mendapati sasuke menyemburkan bola api mengarah kearahnya hanya diam saja. Sasuke yang menyeringai karena kakashi akan terkena jutsunya. "Kena kau.." Kata sasuke berhenti mendapati arena yang sudah berlubang akibat serangan sasuke tidak ada apa-apa. 'Kemana dia' batin sasuke.

Muncul tangan menarik sasuke kedalam tanah menyisakan kepalanya saja. Lalu muncul kakashi didepan sasuke dalam mode eye smile miliknya. "Kau hebat ditingkat gennin sudah mampu memanipulasi chakra.

"Sekarang mencari naruto" kata kakashi.

"Kau mencariku sensei?" Kata seseorang berambut kuning a.k.a naruto. Kakashi yang melihat naruto hanya mengeluarkan eye smile miliknya.

Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan kitsune no me. Kakashi yang melihat itu merinding secara tiba-tiba.

"Bukannya itu mata milik kyuubi naruto?" Tanya kakashi.

"Bukan ini adalah doujutsu milik uzumaki yang sangat langka seperti rinengan." Ucap naruto yang membuat kakashi membelalakkan matanya.

"Namanya memang apa naruto? Dan siapa orang-orang yang membangkitkannya? Karena aku belum pernah mendengar bahwa klan uzumaki memiliki doujutsu." Tanya kakashi.

"Yang membangkitkan ini hanya shodaime uzukage dan aku." Jawab naruto tenang. Sedangkan kakashi hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Sepertinya kau mau serius naruto. Kalau begitu aku juga akan serius." Kata kakashi yang telah membuka hitte attenya (a/n : benar gak tu tulisannya?) Dan menampakkan sharingan.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kemudian naruto mengerakkan jari-jarinya dan angin disekitar bergerak mengikuti instruksi naruto.

'Kenapa aku jadi tak bisa bergerak?' Batin kakashi bertanya-tanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan naruto? Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak?" Tanya kakashi.

"Kau rasakan saja sensei coba rasakan apa yang ada ditubuhmu" kata naruto.

Kakashipun mengikuti kata-kata naruto kemudian memperlebar mata karena terkejut.

"A..apa ini? Ini seperti chakra angin. Pantas saja aku merasakan angin disekitarku, ternyata ulah naruto yang membelenggu pergerakanku. Jutsu ini juga hampir mirip dengan jutsu klan nara. Namun yang mengikat bukan bayangan milik pengguna namun angi disekitar. Kau memang pintar bisa menciptakan jutsu hebat ini." Kata kakashi.

"Kau benar sensei, tapi tidak smuanya benar. itu bukan angin yang mengikatmu. Angin hanya pembawa serangan pengikat saja. Dan asal sensei tahu yang memikat sensei adalah hasil mokutonku yang biasanya batang atau pohon, namun mokutonku bisa berubah jadi rumput yang besar dan rumput juga kecil. Seperti yang sensei rasakan itu adalah hasil dari mokuton daun yang sangat kecil tak terlihat namun kuat dan mengendalikan rumput itu adalah angin yang kukendalikan." Jelas naruto.

Kakashi semakin membelalakkan mata akan kecerdikan naruto bahkan dia tidak bisa menebak jutsu yang dibuat naruto.

Naruto mendekati kakashi dan mengambil lonceng itu.

"Mau kau apakan lonceng yang lain naruto?" Tanya kakashi.

"Aku akan memberikan kepada kedua rekanku, karena orang yang meninggalkan temannya adalah orang yang tak berguna." Ucap naruto

kemudian naruto mengarah kesasuke yang masih setengah yerkubur dalam tanah naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah sasuke kemudia ada angin kencang mengarah kesasuke dan setelahnya sasuke bebas.

"Arigatou" ujar sasuke kepada naruto. Naruto kemudian menyerahkan lonceng kepada sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya sasuke. Namun yang diberi pertanyaan hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Naruto menghilang via shunshi ke sakura dan itu dia membawa sakura ke kakashi yang masih terikat dan sasuke masih shock melihat kakashi tak bergerak.

Setelah sampai ditempat timnya naruto meletakkan sakura ditengah lapangan dan mengucapkan

**Kai**

Sakura langsung bingung karena dia tak tahu apa-apa dan langsung shock melihat kakashi tak bergerak dan hanya bisa senyum mata.

"Ini sakura lonceng untukmu" ucap naruto memberikan lonceng.

'KYAAA| dia memberikan lonceng untukku' inner sakura berteriak.

"Arigatou naruto-kun" kata sakura. Dan dibalas senyum naruto.

"Sepertinya kau melupakanku naruto" kata kakashi.

"Gomen sensei, aku akan melepaskan sensei" kata naruto yang memainkan ibu jari, jari tengah, dan jari telunjuknya kemudia menggerakkannya.

Kakashi dan kedua rekan naruto membelalakkan matanya karena naruto tidak membuat handseal untuk melepas pengikatnya.

"Kau tidak menggunakan handseal naruto" tanya kakashi beserta anggukan teman-temannya.

**#flash back**

#dimaindscape naruto

"Naruto aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu" kata kushina.

"Apa itu kaa-san?" Tanya naruto.

"Karena kau memiliki 5 elemen dan untuk sub elemen yang banyak akan menyulitkanmu menghapal handseal yang banyak kaa-san punya fuinjutsu untuk lebih memudahkanmu menggunakan jutsu gabungan." Kata kushina.

"Tapi kau memiliki tinta chakra dan kuas tidak?" Lanjut kushina.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tapi naru bisa menciptakan apapun didimensi naru. Apa itu bisa?" Tanya naruto.

"Mungkin bisa. Karena dimensimu kau juga bisa menciptakan apapun dan kau bisa membawa kedunia nyata." Kata minato.

"Em.. Benar juga kaa-san" kata naruto tersenyum. Naruto menghilang dalam pusaran.

Naruto masuk kedalam dimensi miliknya yang indah seperti surga. "Tinta chakra dan kuas." Ucap naruto kemudian didepannya ada kuas dan dan tinta chakra.

"Luar biasa dimensi dari doujutsu ini. Aku benar-benar jadi dewa." Kata naruto bangga kemudian dia membawa tinta dan kuas di tangannya kemudian dia menghilang dari dimensi miliknya menuju tempat semula.

Muncul pusaran angin didepan minato dan kushina dan keluar naruto dari pusaran tersebut.

"Ini kaa-san tinta dan kuasnya."

"Baiklah kita mulai" kata kushina melukis segel fuin kecil disetiap jari tangannya.

"Sudah selesai sekarang tidak perlu membuat handseal lagi kau tinggal mengkonsentrasikan chakramu dijarimu-jarimu. Untuk penjelasannya ibu jari sebagai suiton, jari telunjuk sebagai fuuton, jari tengah sebagai doton, jari kelingking sebagi raiton. Untuk sub elemen misalnya mokuton terdiri dari air dan tanah, maka kau tinggal mengkonsentrasikan chakra pada ibu jari dan jari tengah." Ucap kushina.

**Flashback end**

Semua tercengang mendengar cerita dari naruto yang sebenarnya anak dari anak yondaime hokage.

"Kau bertemu sensei naruto?" Tanya kakashi.

"Sensei dari sensei? Memang sensei dari sensei siapa?" Tanya balik naruto.

"Senseiku adalah ayahmu naruto." Jawab kakashi yang menghasilkan keterkejutan dari murid-muridnya.

"Oh tou-san ku adalah sensei dari sensei ya?" Tanya naruto dan dibalas anggukan kakashi.

"Apakah Sensei ingin bertemu tou-san?" Tanya naruto.

**TBC**

** Oke. Gimana minna, apa sudah lebih baik? Kalau belum kasih kritik dan sarannya ya. Emm juga mengharapkan dukungannya….**

**Aku punya permintaan buat para readers untuk kasih nama buat dimensi naruto tapi jangan kamui.**

**Em sekalian kuchiyose bebas reader yang milih.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving of shinobi world**

**Balas review dulu**

**SEMUA YANG MEMBERI SARAN MASALAH PAIR : Akan saya pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih minna.**

**Gembel Elit : oke. Ini saya lanjutkan. **

**S.W.A.T : TERIMA KASIH**

**YmD : terima kasih.**

**Mitsuka sarai : terima kasih atas sarannya. **

**Dark Blushter : Akan saya pikirkan senjatanya. Terimakasih sudah me-review**

**Metalcomunity : Terima Kasih**

**Ketikasenja88 : kalo itu gak bisa janji. Banyak tugas dari sekolah.**

** : ni udah. Terima kasih sudah meriview**

**Uzumaki septian : ok.**

**Munawirucyiha : ok. Saya lanjutkan**

**Vin'DieseL No Giza : jawabannya ada dichapter ini**

**Leontujuhempat : ok.**

**Yudhabooy****z : ok ok**

**TobiAkatsukiID : ok saya pakai nama saranmu. Terima kasih sudah memberi saran.**

** .58**** : ok**

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa : Terima kasih.**

**2nd princhass : Iya sih awalnya aku juga berpikir terlalu overpower tapi berhubungan saya suka naruto yang godlike jadi ya saya masukin aja. Terima kasih sudah mereview**

**Samsulae29 : ok.**

**OK. Sampai disitu dulu acara balasan review. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena saya diberi tugas yang cukup merepotkan dari guru saya jadi saya lama updatenya dan juga lebih pendek.**

**Semoga para readers bisa menerima alasan saya. Ok langsung saja**

**Saving shinobi World**

**Disclamer : tentu saja masih milik masahi kishimoto seorang.**

**Genre : Adventure and romance (Masih cukup lama)**

**Happy reading! **

**Chapter 3 Nami No kuni part 1**

"Memang bisa?" Kali ini yang tanya sasuke.

"Tentu bisa teme, dengan doujutsuku. Gini caranya em aku kembali kealam bawah saadarku menarik chakra kedua orang tuaku. Setelahnya muncul kedua orang tuaku di alam bawah sadarku dan aku memanggil mereka ke dimensiku. Nah dimensi ku itu aku adalah dewa disana aku bebas melakukan apapun, jadi mereka tidak akan kehabisan chakra disana. Dan setelahnya aku akan mengundang kalian kedimensiku. Jawab naruto panjang lebar yang sukses membuat mereka tercengang habis.

'Luar biasa dan penuh keterkejutan' batin kakashi, sasuke, dan sakura.

"Apa sensei mau menemui mereka?" Tanya naruto sekali lagi.

"Ya aku mau,sebaiknya cepat karena aku sudah tak sabar." Kata kakashi.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke dimensiku. kata naruto mengaktifkan kitsune no me.

Naruto bergumam

**Lost dimension**

Mereka semua seperti terhisap dalam angin

#dimensi naruto

"Tempat ini sangat indah" kata sakura. Dijawab anggukan semua rekannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut sedang kelaparan dari sakura.

"Go..gomen aku tadi tak sarapan." Kata sakura malu.

"Tidak apa sakura. Kau ingin makan apa? Katakan saja." Tanya naruto.

"Apa tak apa-apa?" Kata sakura malu-malu.

"Tak apa sakura". Jawab naruto

"Emm aku mau makan salad saja dan minumnya jus strawberi." Jawab sakura malu-malu.

"Kau teme?"

"Onigiri dan jus tomat" jawab sasuke

"Dan kau sensei?"

"Tidak aku hanya ingin bertemu sensei saja" jawab kakashi yang masih setia membaca buku icha-icha paradis.

"Tapi itu nanti. Setelah kami makan" kata naruto yang berhasil membuat kakashi bosan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

"Lalu kau mau pesan apa? Tanya naruto.

Kakashi mendekatkan kenaruto dan berbisik "apa ada buku seperti icha-icha paradise?" Tanya kakashi berbisik.

Naruto hanya sweetdrop mendengar permintaan senseinya itu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah sensei."

Naruto mengucapkan mantra

**"Tikar,jus jeruk, ramen, origini, salad, jus strawberi" **setelah naruto mengucapkan itu keluar semua yang diucapkan naruto.

Semua orang yang ada disana membelalakkan mata mereka minus naruto. Karena hanya dengan mengucapkan matra keluar semua permintaan naruto.

'Benar-benar dia menjadi dewa disini' batin mereka.

Kakashi mendekatkan diri pada naruto. "Mana bagianku naruto"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mengucapkan "**porn book" **dengan lirih agar tak didengar sakura dan sasuke.

Kakashi yang melihat buku itu langsung mengambil buku itu dengan cepat bagai anjing kelaparan."Arigatou naruto"

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk berterima kashi" ujar naruto kepada kakashi.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya menaikan alisnya "apa maksudmu naruto."

"Kau masih menginginkan buku itu bukan?" Tanya naruto dengan cepat kakashi mengangguk.

"Kau tak menginginkan buku itu hilang bukan?" Tanya naruto tersenyum menyeringai

Kakashi yang melihat seringaian naruto hanya menelan ludah dengan segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Baik kau harus menata semuanya sensei" ujar naruto.

"Ba..baiklah" kata kakashi cepat karena dia tak ingin kehilangan novel harem terbarunya. Dengan cepat kakashi menata semuanya.

"Arigatou sensei" ucap mereka bertiga.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan ritual membaca buku baru kesayangan.

Mereka semua menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Baiklah kalian siap bertemu tou-san dan kaa-san?" Tanya naruto kepada rekan satu timnya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari temannya. Naruto kemudian menghilang kedunia nyata. Lalu naruto berkonsentrasi menuju alam bawah sadarnya

#maindscape

**"Ada apa gaki, kau ingin mempertemukan senseimu dengan tou-sanmu?" **Tanya kurama

"Iya, Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau menjahili teman-temanku dulu, gimana?" Tanya naruto

**"Dengan senang hati naruto" **jawab kurama penuh seringaian.

Kemudian pusaran angin muncul dan melenyapkan kurama (berpindah dimensi).

Naruto yang masih berada dimindscapenya menarik chakra kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa naruto"tanya minato dan diikuti anggukan setuju atas pernyataan kushina.

"Ada yang ingin menemui kalian" jawab naruto

"Kakashi ya?" Tanya minato memastikan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Tanya naruto.

"Kau lupa naruto kami juga ada dalam dirimu" jawab minato

"Lalu dimana kurama?" Kali ini yang bertanya kushina.

"Kurama sedang menjahili rekan setimku." Jawab naruto tenang.

#sementara dimensi lost dimension

**"Khu..khu..khu.. Kalian akan menjadi makan siangku saat ini" **kata kurama menyeringai.

Sementara dikelompok kakashi atau lebih tepatnya dua orang beda gender sedang ketakutan. Sementara kakashi yang mengetahui ini perbuatan naruto hanya melanjutkan membaca buku barunya sambil mengendalikan diri agar tidak ketakutan.

Kurama yang melihat kakashi tidak ketakutan meraung sehingga menimbulkan gelombang udara yang sangat dahsyat. Membuat orang yang ada dihadapannya terseret beberapa meter.

#ditempat lain (mindscape naruto)

"Kau benar-benar tega naruto." Kata kushina yang sudah merubah rambutnya menjadi 9 bagian.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri. Namun kemudian terlintas bohlam kuning diatas kepala naruto.

**Lost dimension** gumam naruto kemudian kedua orang tua naruto terhisap pusaran angin.

"Untuk sementara aku selamat" gumam naruto. Naruto keluar dari mindscapenya menuju dunia nyata.

"Aku khaatir akan kurama. Pasti dia akan diikat oleh kaa-san" gumam naruto kemudian terhisap udara.

#dimensi naruto

Seperti yang dibayangkan naruto. Kurama sedang diikat oleh rantai chakra milik kaa-san naruto. "Ternyata benar dugaanku.

Kurama melirik naruto. **"Gaki bantu aku keluar dari sini." **Teriak kurama pada naruto.

Naruto masih menatap horor ibunya. Naruto kemudian menggumam kata 'lost' setelahnya rantai chakra menghilang. Mereka semua tahu siapa yang menghilangkan rantai chakra ini.

"Naruto kemari nak" kata kushina dengan tersenyum dan diikuti semuanya juga tersenyum minus naruto dan minato masih horor kushina.

"Ba..baik kaa-san" jawab naruto horor.

Naruto mendekati kushina daan.

**Plook plaak buuaghk. **

Begitu suara yang berasal dari tiga orang yakni kushina dan sakura dengan tinjunya dan sasuke dengan tendangannya.

**"Khu...khu..khu... Rasakan kau bocah." **Ejek kurama pada naruto yang menderita.

"Sudah-sudah kita kemari untuk mengadakan reonian kepada minato-sensei. Bukan untuk melihat adu mulutmu dengan kyuubi." Ujar kakashi.

"Hn. Terserah." Jawab naruto.

"Yo minato-sensei kushina-nii" sapa kakashi.

"Ya kau ada apa kakashi?" Tanya minato.

"Tidak hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sensei." Jawab kakashi

#skip aja deh acara ngobrol gak pentingnya.

"Sensei kami pulang dulu ya. Jaa" kata kakashi.

"Tidak kakashi seharusnya aku yang pergi dulu. Karena nanti naruto lupa menjaga chakraku dalam dimensi, bisai-bisa aku tak bisa bertemu kalian. Naruto sekarang kembalikan kami berdua ke alam bawah sadarmu." Kata minato. Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

"Ha'I tou-san" jawab naruto.

Minato dan kushina terhisap kedalam lubang angin yang mengirimnya kembali ketempat semula. Dan tak lupa juga kurama yang dihisap dalam lubang angin bersamaan dengan minato dan kushina.

"Baiklah teman-teman ayo kita pulang" kata naruto tersedot kedalam lubang angin bersama rekan-rekannya.

"Emm tadi sangat menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya?" Ujar sakura.

"Terserah" jawab naruto.

"Besok kita akan menjalani misi pertama jadi kalian harus bersiap-siap" kata kakashi.

"Ha'I sensei" ucap murid-muridnya.

#skip keesokan harinya.

Dikantor hokage.

"Misi apa kali ini hokage-jiji!?" Tanya naruto.

"Aku akan memberi kalian misi rank e. Jawab sandaime hokage.

"APAAA?" Teriak naruto.

Sakura menjitak naruto.

"Kau bisa lebih sopan, naruto-kun?" Ujar sakura memberi senyum namun auranya berbanding terbalik.

" ." Jawab naruto

Hiruzen menghela nafas. "Misi kalian menangkap kucing yang bernama tora milik istri Daimyo." Kata iruzen.

"Hai hokage sama/jiji." Jawab mereka berempat.

Disebuah hutan.

"Kalian siap menangkap tora?" Tanya kakashi dijawab anggukan muridnya.

"Naruto kau kejar tora ke perangkap. Dan perangkap sasuke dan sakura. Sasuke dan sakura segera tangkap kucing itu jika sudah dalam jangkauan kalian. Apa kalian mengerti?" Ujar kakashi.

"Ha'I sensei." Jawab mereka.

Narutopun segera melesat kekucing yang mau kabur itu. "Mau kemana tora?" Tanya naruto tersenyum.

Kucing itu kaget bukan karena dihadapan dia ada seorang yang ingin menangkapnya. Itu karena Tora mengerti ucapan naruto.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan? Tanya kucing itu jika orang biasa itu hanya suara khas kucing.

"ApAAA? Kau bisa bicara dengan manusia?" Bukan menjawab tapi malah ikut shok.

"Tidak aku tidak pernah bisa bicara dengan manusia. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu aku bisa bicara denganmu." Kata kucing tersebut yang masih shok.

"Ini semakin rumit. Aku bisa berbicara dengan hewan?" Tanya naruto pada diri sendiri.

"Kau perlu bersyukur kepada kami-sama. Karena dia sudah menitipkan kelebihan kepadamu." Kata kucing tersebut.

"Mungkin kau benar." Respon naruto.

"Kau mau ikut aku kembali kepada pemilikmu?" Tawar naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi ingatkan kepada majikanku untuk tidak menyiksa aku kembali." Kata kucing itu.

"Oke. Ikut aku." Perintah naruto.

Sakura dan sasuke baru tiba dan shock karena mereka melihat naruto berbicara dengan kucing itu dan kucing itu seolah mengerti apa yang naruto katakan.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kakashi.

"Mana kucing itu?" Tanya kakashi

"Dia bersama naruto-kun dan..". Jawab sakura.

"Dia juga bisa berbicara dengan kucing itu." Sasuke menyambung perkataan sakura.

"APAaAA?" Teriak kakashi yang shock mendengarkan mereka karena tidak percaya.

"Itu memang benar sensei" kata naruto yang datang menggendong Tora.

"Bagaimana kau bisa naruto?" Tanya kakashi dan anggukan teman-temannya tanda setuju akan pertanyaan kakashi.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu." Jawab naruto jujur. Mereka hanya ber'oh'ria

"Misi sukses" ucap kakashi.

Dikantor hokage berkumpul orang-orang diantaranya istri daimyo pemilik kucing tadi. Sandaime hokage. Iruka dan tim 7.

"Misi sukses hokage sama" ujar kakashi.

"OH Tora akhirnya kau kembali." Kata sang pemilik kucing sambil menggencet kucing tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat itu menghampiri pemilik kucing tersebut. "Nyonya kalau seperti itu terus kucing peliharaan anda akan lari dari anda. Pelihara yang baik sambil mengelus bulu kucing itu. Narutopun menceritakan cara merawat hewan peliharaan.

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih anak muda sudah memberi tahuku cara merawat hewan peliharaan." Kata istri Daimyo tersebut.

"Sama-sama" respon naruto.

"Hokage-sama saya akan menambah biaya misi karena anak ini sudah memberi tahu saya cara merawat tora." Kata orang tersebut sambil mengulurkan uang kepada sandaime hokage.

"Arigatou nyonya." Kata hiruzen dibalas anggukan."

"Aku pulang dulu minna-san" kata perempuan tadi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Naruto bagaimana bisa kau tahu cara merawat hewan peliharaan?." Tanya hiruzen.

"Karena aku habis bicara dengan kucing itu tadi." Jawab naruto santai.

Namun hiruzen dan iruka yang mendengar itu shock kecuali tim 7 yang sudah mengetahui.

"HAh? Kau bercanda naruto? Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa berbicara dengan hewan?" Tanya hiruzen tak percaya.

"Aku juga tak tahu hokage-jiji. Karena aku juga baru mengetahuinya tadi." Jawab naruto hiruzen hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Kata hiruzen.

"Ha'I" jawab mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

#skip keesokan harinya

"Kenapa kakashi menyuruh kita berkumpul. Memang ada misi apa?" Tanya naruto. Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu.

"Semoga tak seperti kemarin. Yang harus menangkap kucing sih atau sejenisnya.?" Gerutu sakura.

"Ya semoga saja." Kata naruto

"Hn" gumam sang putra bungsu uciha.

#setelah beberapa saat

POOFFT

Muncul kepulan asap yang tebal menampakkan sang jounin bermasker yang mereka tunggu.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini. Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya naruto dan anggukan rekan-rekannya"

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas. "Ada misi yang menunggu kalian. Segera datang ke kantor hokage." Kata kakashi dan menghilang kembali dalam kepulan asap.

Sakura sasuke dan naruto hanya menghela nafas berat dan berjalan kegedung hokage.

#skip sampai digedung hokage.

Tok..tok...tok..

"Masuk" ucap hiruzen.

Dibalik pintu masuklah tiga gennin.

"Misi apa kali ini hokage-jiji?" Tanya naruto.

"Akan aku beri misi rank D" kata sandaime hokage.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan misi rank D dan E. Apa tidak ada misi yang lebih menantang?" Tanya naruto.

"Heh? Sudah kuduga. Apa mereka siap kakashi?" Tanya hiruzen pada kakashi.

Kakashi yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya mereka siap" kata kakashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberi misi kalian mengawal seorang membuat jembatan sampai ketempatnya dan sampai selesai membuat jembatan." Ucap hiruzen.

"Ha'I" respon mereka.

"Tuan silahkan masuk." Kata hiruzen.

Kemudian masuk laki-laki lumayan tua membawa botol sake dan meminumnya.

"Jadi mereka yang mengawalku. Apa kau yakin hokage-sama? Mereka kelihatan bocah-bocah lemah." Tanya hiruzen.

"Merek itu kuat tazuna-san" kata hiruzen.

'Kalu dia bukan klien pasti akan kubakar dia' batin sasuke.

'Dia bilang kami lemah? Dasar orang tua pemabuk' batin sakura.

"Orang tua sebaiknya anda tidak menilai dari segi sampul saja." Ucap naruto membuat semua orang sesak nafas merasakan aura naruto.

"Go..gomen" ucap laki-laki pemabuk lagi. Aura narutopun menghilang.

"Baiklah-baiklah nanti kita berangkat 1 jam lagi digerbang konoha" ucap kakashi.

"Ha'I sensei" jawab mereka membubarkan diri mempersiapkan keperluan.

#skip 1 jam kemudian didepan gerbang konoha

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya jounin bermasker.

"Ya sensei kami sudah siap." Kata mereka.

Merekapun berjalan keluar desa menuju Nami no kuni. Dalam perjalanan mereka melihat ada air padahal cuaca sangat panas.

'Huh? Dasar bodoh memakai genjutsu air dalam cuaca seperti ini' batin naruto.

"Huaah cuaca hari ini panas ya?" Naruto memberi isyarat kepada mereka. Semua mengangguk mengerti tanda itu kecuali sakura.

"Ini memang lagi musim kemarau naruto-kun tentu saja panas.

'Huh gadis ini terlalu polos atau bodoh' batin mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah jaring dengan kawat mengarah kemereka.

"Semua menyingkir" kata naruto memperingatkan.

Namun kakashi tidak beruntung dia terkena jaring tersebut.

"Satu tumbang" kata salah satu dari orang tersebut membawa senjata cakar.

Naruto hanya menyeringai. "Apa mau kalian tuan?" Tanya naruto dalam mode pura-pura polos.

"Kami hanya ingin menghabisi orang tua itu." Jawab dua orang tadi.

"Baiklah silahkan. Tapi hadapi kami dulu. sakura kau jaga tazuna-san. Sasuke ayo maju." Perintah naruto dan dibalas anggukan mereka berdua.

Sakura mendekat ke tazuna untuk melindunginya.

Sasuke dan naruto menyerang orang bercakar.

(A/n : saya lupa namanya)

Naruto vs salah satunya (lupa namanya)

"Heh kau bocah. Berani sekali nyalimu menghadapi kami." Ujar salah satu Dari mereka

"Kita buktikan" jawab naruto.

Naruto maju duluan. Naruto memusatkan chakra pada jari telunjuknya mengarah kesalah satu orang tersebut.

**Fuuton : kamaitachi**

Setelah mengucapkan itu muncul angin topan mengarah ke tersebut tak bisa menghindar akhirnya terkena angin topan dan terbang dalam pusaran angin. Naruto yang belum puas karena musuhnya masih hidup segera mengalirkan chakranya ke jari manisnya ditujukan kepada angin tersebut.

**Katon : goryuka no jutu **

Muncul api berwujud naga api menuju angin topan buatan naruto. Musuh yang berada dalam pusaran api tersebut hangus terbakar.

Ditempat sasuke vs musuh tersisa.

Sasuke dan musuhnya sedang beradu cakar dan kunai.

'Cih.. Kalau seperti ini bisa gawat'

Lalu sasuke mundur merapal segel tangan

**Katon : gokakyou no jutsu**

Musuh yang tak bisa menghindar karena jarak serangan yang dekat akhirnya mati terbakar.

"Selamat kalian telah berhasil mengalahkan musuh" kata kakashi yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Bu..bukannya sensei tadi terkena serangan musuh?" Tanya sakura kebingungan.

"Itu kawarimi" kali ini bukan kakashi yang menjawab namun naruto. Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan singkat naruto hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Sensei. Kenapa kau tidak membantu kami? Tanya sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian." Jawab kakashi.

Kakashi menghampiri tazuna. "Apa ini menjadi misi rank A? Jika ini misi rank C seharusnya kita hanya melawan bandit" lanjut kakashi.

Tazunapun menjelas apa yang terjadi dinegara nami no kuni.

"Bagaimana tim? Apa kita akan melanjutkan misi ini?" Tanya kakashi.

"Kami akan tetap melanjutkan sensei." Jawab mereka serempak.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Mari tazuna-san kita lanjutkan perjalanan tazuna-san."

"Baik kita akan kedermaga untuk menyebrangi sungai ini" kata tazuna bahagia karena telah mendapat bantuan dari konoha.

Mereka telah menaiki kapal yang terbilang kecil namun cukup untuk mereka.

Naruto merasa ada musuh segera memberi isyarat kepada kakashi dan dijawab anggukan kakashi.

Naruto yang merasa musuh baru mereka berada dalam air. Naruto memusatkan chakra ke ibu jari miliknya yang mengarah tempat yang diduga sebagai persembunyian musuh.

**Suiton :suiryudan no jutsu** gumam naruto.

Sebuah naga air milik naruto mengarah ketempat yang diduga sebagai tempat bersembunyi musuh.

Setelah naga air mendekat kearah tempat persembunyian musuh akhirnya musuh keluar.

"Hebat juga kau bocah bisa melacak keberadaan kami." Ucap musuh tersebut.

"Hehehe." Ucap naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto menyalurkan chakra ke jari telunjuk yang menunjuk kearah musuh.

**Fuuton : kazekiri no jutsu**

Muncul angin pemotong yang banyak mengarah kepada dua musuhnya itu.

Musuh yang berada dihadapan naruto berhasil menghindar namun tidak bagi temannya. Sisa Musuh yang ada dihadapannya tak percaya bahwa naruto bisa membuat jutsu tingkat tinggi tanpa handseal.

"Ba..bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini tanpa membuat handseal?" Tanya musuh tersebut.

"Karena aku bisa" jawab naruto seenak jidatnya.

Musuh yang mendengar jawaban naruto tidak puas. Malah menjadi marah.

"Sial kau." Ucap musuh tersebut. Musuh membuat handeal rumit dan cepat. Namun naruto tahu jutsu apa yang akan dikeluarkan musuhnya. Naruto mengarahkan ibu jarinya kearah

**Suiton : suiryudan no jutsu**

Ucap naruto dan musuhnya bersamaan.

Muncul naga air disungai mengarah kenaruto dan kawan-kawan namun keluar naga air dari ketiadaan (baca : udara).

Semua tercengang karena naruto mengikuti jutsu musuhnya termasuk rekan satu timnya.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu jutsu yang akan dikeluarkan musuh' batin mereka.

Naruto kembali menyalurkan chakranya jari telunjuk.

**Fuuton dai kamaitachi**

Muncul ratusan angin pemotong tak terlihat mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh musuh hingga hancur.

"Selesai" ucap naruto kembali kepada rekan-rekannya.

Naruto melihat sakura seperti sedang ketakutan dan akhirnya dia memutuskan bertanya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Tanya naruto kepada sakura.

"I..itu jutsu yang menakutkan. Yaa hanya sedikit takut dengan jutsu itu." Ucap sakura. Naruto yang mendengar alasan sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang sakura. Aku tidak akan menyakiti temanku selama temanku masih berada dalam hal yang benar." Ucap naruto meredakan ketakutan sakura.

"I..iya" respon sakura.

"Naruto bagaimana kau bisa melihat jutsu yang akan dikeluarkan musuh?" Tanya kakashi diikuti anggukan sakura dan 'hn' oleh sasuke.

"Itu salah satu kelebihan doujutsu uzumaki sama seperti saringan milik uciha." Jawab naruto kakashi dan kedua temannya hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Baik kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan" ucap kakashi.

"SEMUUA MENUNDUUUKK!" Perintah naruto semuanya menunduk menikuti intruksi naruto.

"Hebat juga kau bocah" ucap seorang memakai perban dimulut hingga hidung.

"Zabuza momochi salah satu anggota dari kiri no shinobigatana shichinin shu" ucap kakashi.

"Kakashi hatake si saringan no kakashi." Balas zabuza.

"Sasuke sakura lindung tazuna-san. Naruto bantu aku karena lawan kita rank A missnin kirigakure." Ucap kakashi dan dibalas anggukan mereka. Sakura dan sasuke melindungi tazuna sedangkan naruto dan kakashi melawan zabuza.

Kakashi & naruto vs zabuza

"Hahaha.. Kau ingin melawanku dengan bocah ini?" Ucap zabuza meremehkan.

"Mari kita coba" kata naruto

"Jangan menilai hanya dari sampulnya saja zabuza momochi" kata kakashi.

"Emm.. Sensei biar aku saja yang melawan orang ini." Kata naruto.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu." Kata kakashi mundur.

Naruto mengaktifkan kitsune no me miliknya.

Zabuza yang melihat itu berdecih tak suka ternyata yang melawan adalah seorang jinchuriki kyuubi no kitsune.

"Ternyata aku melawan seorang jinchuriki yang memakai kekuatan bijum." Kata zabuza.

"Kau benar aku adalah seorang jinchuriki tapi kau salah aku tak memakai kekuatan biju milikku. Pasti opinimu itu kau dapat dengan melihat mataku." Ucap naruto.

"Kau benar bocah. Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan. Kalau itu bukan mata kyuubi lalu apa itu?" Tanya zabuza penuh selidik.

"Ini?... Ini adalah doujutsu klan uzumaki yang legendaris. Mungkin kalian tidak tahu kalau klan uzumaki memiliki doujutsu. Itu karena doujutsu ini memilih milih orang yang tepat." Ucap naruto menjelaskan doujutsunya.

"Mungkin ini akan menarik." Kata zabuza membuat hanseal.

**Kirigakure no jutsu**

Muncul kabut dalam pertarungan naruto vs zabuza.

"Kau aneh memakai kabut terhadap pengguna fuuton." Kata naruto memfokuskan chakra jari telunjuknya.

**Fuuton daitoppa**

Muncul angin yang menyingkirkan kabut milik zabuza.

Zabuza berdecih kesal karena kabutnya dihilangkan dengan mudah.

Lalu zabuza beradu senjata dengan naruto.

Zabuza mengyunkan pedangnya secara horizontal keleher naruto namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh kunai miliknya.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Suara benturan kunai dan pedang milik zabuza.

Zabuza yang tidak suka karena serangannya dapat ditangkis oleh naruto melompat kearah sungai. Zabuza yang sudah di permukaan air membuat handseal.

Naruto yang menyadari jutsu yang dikeluarkan zabuza langsung saja dia menyalurkan chakra yang cukup banyak ke ibu jarinya.

Naruto maupun zabuza meneriakkan nama jutsunya.

**Suiton : suiryudan no jutsu**

Zabuza maupun naruto mengeluarkan naga air namun yang membedakan adalah arah dan tempat keluar jutsunya. Zabuza mengeluarkan naga air dari air sungai mengarah pada naruto. Sedangkan naruto dari udara dan mengarah ke zabuza dan naga air milik zabuza. Zabuza membelalakkan matanya karena naruto dapat membuat naga air dari udara tanpa membuat handseal.

'Ba..bagaimana bisa dia membuat naga air dari udara tanpa membuat handseal' batin zabuza.

Kedua naga air tadi bertabrakan dan tidak ada yang menang maupun kalah.

Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!

Suara air bertabrakan. Zabuza yang masih nekat mengeluarkan jutsu dengan membuat hanseal yang panjang nan rumit namun cepat.

Naruto menyadari apa yang dilakukan zabuza segera mendahului jutsu yang akan dikeluarkan zabuza.

Suiton : mizu rappa no jutsu

Teriak naruto mengeluarkan gelombang air mengarah zabuuza. Zabuza yang lagi membuat handseal tak sempat menghindar karena ruang lingkup jutsunya lumayan luas. Dan zabuza menabrak pohon dan pingsan.

Tiba-tiba ada senbon es muncul kearah zabuza namun na'as zabuza meninggal karena serangan senbon tadi.

Kakashi melihat itu langsung menghampiri zabuza diikuti murid-muridnya.

Kakashi memeriksa zabuza. "Zabuza meninggal"

"Terima kasih shinobi konoha karena telah membantu kami membereskan missingnin ini." Ucap hunternin tersebut membawa zabuza dalam gendongannya dan menghilang via sunshin.

"Sekarang kita kerumahku dulu. Sepertinya anak itu lelah setelah melawan orang yang bernama zabuza tadi" kata tazuna mendapat anggukan semuanya.

#skip didepan pintu rumah tazuna.

Tok..tokk...tok..

"Tsunami tou-san pulang. Cepat buka pintunya anakku. Kita ada tamu yang akan membantu kita." Teriak tazuna dari luar rumah.

"Iya tou-san tunggu sebentar" balas tsunami.

Tsunami membuka pintunya dan terlihat ayahnya senang karena membawa orang yang akan membantunya.

"Silahkan masuk" kata tsunami ramah.

Mereka semuapun masuk kerumah tazuna.

**TBC**

**Gomen reader fic chapter 3 ini pendek dan banyak kesalahan dan update telat. Maaf ****buat para reader yang sudah menunggu lama semoga saya beruntung bisa membuat reader senang akan fict saya ini. Sekali lagi mohon review kritik dan sarannya.**

**Terima kasih buat para pembaca yang sudahmencap fict gaje ini sebagai favorit dan follow.**

**Terima kasih untuk reader yang memberi saran dan kritik atas fict buatan saya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saving of shinobi world**

**Balas review dulu**

** .5473894 : maaf kalau cepat gak janji, namun saya usahakan.**

**Dark blushter : ok ok akan saya kembalikan pakek handseal. Makasih sarannya.**

**Ronyrezaldy : hehe gomen kalau cepat gk bisa janji namun saya usahakan terima kasih sudah review.**

**Mitsuka sakurai : oke nih lanjut. Makasih udah mereview.**

**Neko twins kagamine : ok. Makasih udah review. **

**Aditya-sama : ok. Makasih Telah mereview.**

**Gembel Elit : em punya kok. Kalau lvl 1 matanya kayak punya kurama pupil merah vertikal dan lvl 2 warna pupil matanya perak vertikal dan lvl 3 (akhir) warna pupil mata emas. Terima kasih Telah ereview. **

** 0405 : hehehe... Gak janji kalau masalah updatenya. Terima kasih Telah mereview.**

** : pertanyaan anda akan terjawab dichapter ini. Terima kasih Telah mereview.**

**Darmawan. .9 : nih update hehehe... Terima kasih Telah mereview.**

**Kagami ryuu : em... mungkin semi cannon. Tapi gak semua. Terima kasih Telah mereview.**

** .39566 : Terima kasih Telah mereview.**

**Vin'diesel no Giza : hahaa ampaknya anda sudah tak sabar ya? Mungkin sekitar 1-2 chap kedepan. Terima kasih Telah mereview.**

**Yudhabooys : ok. Saya ikutin saran anda. Terima kasih Telah mereview.**

**Samsulae29 : ok. Terima kasih Telah mereview.**

**Uzumaki 21 : ok. Memang pairnya sudah naru karin, namun masih lama buat ketemuin narukarin, hahaha. Terima kasih Telah mereview.**

**Uzumaki-namikaze serizawa : oke terima kasih but pujiannya. Terima kasih Telah mereview.**

** .37017794 : masih lama kok. Jadi ditunggu yaa. Terima kasih Telah mereview.**

** : em masih rahasia.**

**Munawirucyiha : terima kasih.**

** .37017795 : oke saya turunkan. Terima kasih sudah mereview**

**Oke semua terima kasih sudah mereview fanfict ini dan semoga chapter ini gak terlalu buruk**

**Saving shinobi World**

**Disclamer : tentu saja masih milik masahi kishimoto seorang.**

**Genre : Adventure and romance (Masih cukup lama)**

**Happy reading! **

**Chapter 4 Nami no kuni part 2  
**

#Didalam rumah tazuna

"Emm... Sensei aku masih merasakan chakra zabuza" kata naruto semua orang membelalakkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya sasuke.

"Karena aku juga ninja type sensor." Jawab naruto enteng.

"Apa kau yakin naruto?" Tanya kakashi

Naruto menjawab " aku yakin sensei. Meskipun nampaknya dia kehilangan tenaganya, namun diperkirakan beberapa hari lagi dia sudah sembuh."

"Baiklah minna kita akan berlatih mulai besok dan sekarang pergi tidur." Ucap kakashi.

"Ha'I sensei." Jawab mereka meninggalkan ruang berkumpul tadi menuju kamar yang sudah disediakan masing-masing.

#naruto p.o.v

Naruto memasuki kamarnya yang telah disediakan. 'Aww kenapa tiba-tiba jariku sakit?' Tanya naruto dalam hati.

"Lebih baik aku temui kurama. Mungkin dia tahu." Gumam naruto.

#mindscape

Naruto mendekati kurama dan bertanya. "Kurama apa kau tahu penyebab jari-jariku tiba-tiba sakit?"

**"Mungkin karena kau kelebihan menyalurkan chakramu tak sebanding dengan yang kau keluarkan. Jika jarimu kelebihan chakra akan bergesekan dengan tulang yang berakibatkan patah tulang pada jarimu."** Terang kurama kepada naruto yang masih shock akan penjelasan kurama.

"Jadi aku harus menggunakan handseal seperti dulu?" Tanya naruto.

**"Kau sudah pasti tahu jawabannya. Tapi kau masih bisa menggunakan ninjutsu menggunakan jarimu namun jika kau dalam keadaan terdesak saja. Jika kau berlebihan menggunakan jutsu tanpa handseal maka jarimu yang akan menjadi korban."** Terang kurama lagi. Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Oh kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kurama jaa." Kata naruto meninggalkan kurama sendirian dialam bawah sadarnya.

**"Cih boocah itu seenaknya saja keluar masuk saat butuh saja."** Kata kyuubi entah pada siapa.

'Aku tadi diserang oleh zabuza. Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan hawa kejahatan dalam dirinya?' Batin naruto bertanya.

"Apa mungkin sebenarnya zabuza adalah orang baik namun dengan cara seperti ini. Akkh memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing." gumam naruto.

Naruto melihat ada seekor burung didekay jendelanya. Lalu muncul sebuah ide dalam benak naruto.

Naruto mendekati burung yang ada didekat jendela tersebut. "Hai burung apa boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Pinta naruto.

Burung itu diam saja seperti beragumen dalam dirinya sendiri bahwa naruto sedang bicara dengannya. 'Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan.' Batin burung tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Bantuan apa?" Tanya burung tersebut.

"Aku uzumaki naruto. Aku ingin memintamu mengawasi orang bernama zabuza."

"Baiklah" kata burung itu meninggalkan naruto yang masih tersenyum.

'Aku berterima kasih padamu kami-sama yang sudah menitipkan kemampuan untukku.' Batin naruto.

#keesokan harinya

Semua orang berada dirumah tazuna sedang mengikuti ritual sarapan pagi.

"Minna. Aku masih merasakan keberadaan zabuza walaupun jauh dan chakra yang masih lemah mungkin masih sakit akibat pertarungan kemarin." Kata naruto mengagetkan semua yang ada disana.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kemarin sudah diperiksa namun hasilnya dia sudah mati." Teriak sakura dengan nada shok sementara yang lain juga merasakan rasa shok seperti sakura.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu. Tapi aku ini ninja sensor juga lho. Jadi aku bisa merasakan keberadaan zabuza." Kata naruto.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan sekarang kita selesai sarapan kita akan berlatih." Ucap kakashi dan diberi anggukan tim 7.

#dihutan nami no kuni

Saat ini tim 7 sudah berada dalam hutan untuk latihan.

"Aku memprediksi bahwa zabuza akan kembali menyerang sekitar 5-6 hari" ucap kakashi.

"sensei kita akan latihan apa?" Tanya sakura yang sudah tak sabar dan menghiraukan pernyataan kakashi.

"Hn" oleh sasuke atas pertanyaan sakura.

"Kita akan berlatih memanjat pohon. Gunanya jika kita bertarung dipohon itu tidak akan merepotkan kita." Ucap kakashi.

"Naruto beri contoh pada mereka." Lanjut kakashi.

"Baik sensei." Kata naruto mulai memanjat pohon menggunakan kakinya.

Rekan naruto takjub dan iri pada naruto.

"Sekarang kalian coba. Gunakan kunai untuk mengukur sejauh mana kalian bisa memanjat pohon. Gunakan chakra secukupnya jika berlebihan kalian akan jatuh karena pohonnya retak namun jika kekurangan kalian akan jatuh tanpa alasan." Terang kakashi mendapat anggukan sakura dan sasuke yang sudah memulai memanjat pohon.

'Akh ini lebih sulit dibandingkan belajar ninjutsu' batin sasuke yang terus mencoba.

"Yee aku berhasil" kata sakura bersemangat.

'Sial kenapa aku yang kalah dari kunoichi itu' batin sasuke kesal karena sakura terlebih dahulu berhasil.

Setelah beberapa percobaan akhirnya sasuke berhasil juga memanjat pohon.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah berhasil ucap kakashi. Dibalas anggukan mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita pulang" kata kakashi

"Baik sensei." Kata sakura dan sasuke.

"Aku ingin disini dulu sensei." Kata naruto mulai masuk lebih dalam kehutan.

"Terserah saja ayo kita pergi." Kata kakashi meninggalkan naruto sendirian menuju hutan lebih dalam.

Burung yang dimintai tolong naruto datang menemui naruto.

"Hah naruto ternyata zabuza ingin membantu pasukan rebellion yang ingin menggulinkan kedudukan yondaime mizukage yang menjalankan kekuasaannya dengan tidak adil. Seperti memburu orang yang memiliki kekkei genkei karena dianggap monster. Sekarang zabuza dalam keadaan lumayan kritis dan sedang dirawat seorang gadis yang memiliki kekkei genkai hyouton." Terang burung itu

Naruto mengangguk paham. " Terima kasih. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap naruto kepada burung yang mulai pergi meninggalkan naruto.

'Akh seperti dugaanku sebelumnya. Aku juga akan menolong pasukan rebellion karena niat mereka baik. Akh iya ternyata benar orang yang mengaku sebagai hunter nin itu adalah rekan zabuza.' Batin naruto.

"Sekarang aku akan berlatih." Gumam naruto memasang kekkei untuk latihannya gar tidak diketahui orang.

Naruto berlatih sangat keras hingga ia sampai bermalam dihutan.

#keesokan harinya dihutan nami no kuni

Seorang remaja kira-kira bermur 13 tahun tengah nyenyak tidur dihutan yang kita ketahui bernama naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang melihat naruto tengah tidur. Gadis itu mendekati naruto bermaksud membangunkannya.

"Dik bangun..." Kata gadis itu membangunkan naruto.

Naruto yang merasa masih kantuk mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak tidur lagi karena merasakan chakra hunternin yang menolong zabuza.

"Em.. Aku ketiduran ya..?" Tanya naruto entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini..?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Oh kenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto" kata naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku haku, yuki haku senang bertemu denganmu.. Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Tanya haku ulang.

"Aku habis berlatih." Jawab naruto.

"Em.. Kau memiliki orang yang berharga.?" Tanya haku tiba-tiba sukses membuat naruto bingung.

"Ya aku memiliki orang yang berharga" jawab naruto tenang meskipun hatinya bertanya-tanya maksud pertnyaan haku.

"Orang akan menjadi kuat ketika seseorang ingin melindungi orang yang diasayangi. Apa kau tahu itu?" Kata haku menyelipkan pertanyaan.

"Ya aku tahu. Em haku nee-san sedang apa dalam hutan?" Tanya naruto

"Em orang yang kusayangi sedang sakit jadi aku mencari obat-obatan untuk menyembuhkannya." Jawab haku.

"Oo.. Boleh aku membantu haku nee-san?" Tawar naruto.

"Boleh jika kau tidak repot." Kata haku dijawab gelengan kepala naruto.

Merekapun mencari obat-obatan bersama. Tiba-tiba naruto mengajukan permintaan.

"Em.. Haku nee-san boleh aku membantu kalian?" Tawar naruto.

Haku kebingungan menaikan alis pertanda bingung. "Kau sudah membantuku naruto."

"Bukan ini yang kumaksud." Kata naruto

"Lalu?" Tanya haku yang mulai curiga.

"Aku ingin membantu kalian pasukan rebellion." Jawab naruto tenang.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang perang saudara?' Batin haku bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya haku heran.

"Aku sudah memata-matai kalian. Jadi..?"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja nanti akan aku bilang pada zabuza-sama" kata haku.

"Aku pulang dulu haku nee" pamit naruto meninggalkan haku yang juga beranjak pergi.

Dengan itu naruto. Pergi menuju rumah tazuna. Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan akhirnya naruto tiba disebuah rumah milik tazuna.

Naruto masuk rumah tersebut dan mendapati rekan-rekannya dan tak lupa tazuna, tsunami, dan seorang bocah.

'Aku merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dalam bocah ini.' Batin naruto.

Naruto tersadar akan lamunannya ketika sebuah suara tertangkap di indera pendengarannya.

"Naruto-kun mari ikut sarapan" kata tsunami dan mendapat anggukan dari naruto.

Naruto berjalan dan menduduki meja makan disebelah sasuke dan sakura yang masih kosong.

"Ah perkenalkan minna ini inari anak saya." Ucap tsunami memperkenalkan anak tadi a.k.a inari.

"Salam kenal inari-kun." Salam sakura.

"Kalian akan mati jika melawan gatou seperti 'dia' yang mati hanya untuk melindungi desa, namun ironis 'dia MATI." Kata inari menekankan kata mati. Kemudian inari tidak jadi ikut sarapan dan keluar dari rumah.

Semua mata membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar inari yang tidak menghargai jasa-jasa orang yang dikatakan dia.

"Ano.. Tsunami nee, siapa yang dimaksud inari-kun?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

Raut wajah tsunami berubah menjadi sendu.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau menceritakannya" ucap sakura ikut sendu.

"Tak apa kalian juga berhak tahu." Jawab tsunami. "Sebenarnya yang dimaksud inari adalah kaiza, ayahnya dan juga suamiku. Dia menentang pasukan gatou dengan bantuan penduduk warga nami no kuni yang gagah berani menentang pasukan gatou karena sudah muak tentang hal yang dilakukan gatou. Namun kaiza mati dengan cara mengenaskan." Terang tsunami kepada tim 7 tentang sosok yang dimaksud nari tadi.

"Maaf tsunami nee aku tak bermaksud.." Ucap sakura terpotong

"Tak apa sakura-chan" timpal tsunami.

Kini keadaan menjadi...

-hening

-hening

-hening

Hingga seorang memecahkan keheningan. "Maaf tsunami-san kami ingit pamit untuk berlatih agar bisa melawan orang-orang suruhan gatou nanti, mungkin akan lebih dari yang kemarin." Kata kakashi pamit ingin berlatih.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan." Kata tsunami.

Mereka kini berada dihutan nami no kuni tempat yang kemarin mereka jadikan sebagai latihan.

"Nah sekarang kita akan belajar ninjutsu. Apa kalian sudah tahu elemen kalian?" Tanya kakashi.

"Aku sudah tahu sensei." Jawab naruto

"Aku sudah tahu sensei." Jawab sasuke.

"Aku belum tahu sensei." Jawab sakura lemas karena hanya dirinya yang tak tahu elemen yang dimiliki.

"Em... Mungkin ada elemen yang belum kalian tahu yang terdapat dichakra kalian. Jadi tes elemen sekarang." Kata kakashi sambil membagikan kertas chakra.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya sensei?" Tanya sakura.

"Kau tinggalkan salurkan saja chakramu kedalam kertas itu. Jika elemenmu basah berarti **suiton**, jika terbakar **katon**, jika kusut **raiton** jika hancur **doton**, jika terpotong **fuuton**." Jelas kakashi dan dijawab anggukan tanda mengerti akan penjelasan sensei mereka.

"Pertama sakura." Kata kakashi.

Sakura mencoba apa yang dijelaskan kakashi untuk mengalirkan chakra pada kertas tersebut. Kemudian kertas tersebut hancur menandakan dia memiliki elemen **doton**.

"Yee aku memiliki elemen **doton.**" Kata sakura tidak.. Bukan kata namun berteriak yang menyebabkan rekan dan gurunya menutup telinga.

"Sekarang kau sasuke." Perintah kakashi.

Sasuke juga menuruti apa yang dijelaskan tadi oleh gurunya dan kertas tersebut kusut dan terbakar. Menandakan dia memiliki dua elemen yakni **raiton** dan **katon**.

"Elemenku ada dua ternyata. Aku pikir hanya **katon** saja namun ternyata aku juga memiliki **raiton**." Gumam sasuke

"Sekarang kau naruto." Perintah kakashi.

"Tidak usah sensei. Aku sudah tahu bahwa Aku memiliki lima elemen dasar sensei." Kata naruto santai namun tidak untuk kedua teman naruto yang malah membelalakkan matanya tanda tak percaya.

"Em baiklah.. Kalau begitu kita bagi tugas." Kata kakashi.

"Maksud sensei?" Tanya sakura bingung.

"Sasuke berlatih dengan sakura dan aku akan melatih sasuke. Bagaimana?" Tanya kakashi dibalas anggukan sasuke dan sakura. Sementara naruto.

"Aku kurang setuju sensei. Aku yang akan melatih sasuke. Aku punya rencana agar sasuke bisa membangkitkan saringan." Kata naruto.

"Em.. Baiklah. Sasuke dengan naruto dan sakura denganku." Kata kakashi.

"Apa benar aku bisa membangkitkan saringan.?" Tanya sasuke ragu.

"Tentu saja dengan sik- maksudku latihanku. Ayo ikuti aku" Ucap naruto tersenyum ala psikopat. Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman.. Bukan, namun seringaian naruto.

"B..baik." Kata sasuke masih membayangkan seringaian naruto.

"Ayo sakura kita latihan perubahan chakra doton." Kata kakashi pada sakura.

"Baik sensei." Jawab sakura.

**#beralih kelatihan naruto dan sasuke.**

"Sasuke apa kau siap?" Kata naruto.

"Ya" balas sasuke.

Naruto menggambar fuuin dikertas berjumlah 4 dan ditempelkan pada pohon membentuk pola segi empat. Kemudian tercipta barrier kasat mata dan tubuh sasuke ambruk secara misterius sedangkan naruto masih berdiri kokoh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa terasa berat sekali mengangkat tubuhku? Tanya sasuke yang masih setia mencium tanah.

"Aku hanya menambah gravitasi sebanyak 158kg dengan kata lain tubuhmu dan juga sekitar yang sudah ada didalam barrier ini meningkat." Jawab naruto membuat shok sasuke.

"Sekarang kau push-up sebanyak 50x." Perintah naruto.

"Bukankah itu terlalu banyak dengan beban ini?" Tanya sasuke yang berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Inilah metode khususku untuk melatih seorang uciha membangkitkan saringannya." Kata naruto menyeringai. Dalam batin naruto bersorak dapat menyiksa orang dengan cara halus. 'Fufufu sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan. Aku bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku pada kurama yang dulu melatihku seperti neraka.' Batin naruto

Sasukepun melakukan push-up dengan susah payah secara terpaksa.

"1,2,3,4,5,6...46,47,48,49,50" kata sasuke menghitung push-up yang telah dilakukan. Sementara naruto sedang tiduran disebelahnya terdapat bunshin naruto yang melihat sasuke sudah menyelesaikan latihannya.

"Cih dasar dobe. Aku disini kesusahan eh.. Malah dia asyik tidur." Gumam sasuke.

Bunshin naruto membangunkan masternya yang sedang berada dalam mimpi manisnya itu. "Master. Bangun dia sudah selesai." Kata bunshin naruto membangunkan sang master.

"Oh sudah selesai ya?" Gumam naruto sambil menguap.

Bunshin naruto menghilang. Naruto menghampiri sasuke. "Kau sudah selesai tahap pertama sekarang kau membuat handseal menyemburkan apimu kepohon itu." Perintah naruto menunjuk pohon yang cukup besar.

"Apa kau gila? Aku sudah lelah." Bentak sasuke lkarena tenaganya habis saat push-up.

"Sudahlah lakukan saja. Coba kau perhatikan kau sudah bisa berdirikan? Sebaiknya kau saat kau membuat handseal kau harus cepat." Kata naruto

Sasukepun melakukan apa yang dikatakan naruto namun sasuke tidak dapat membuat handseal dengan cepat karena beban gravitasi.

**Katon : goukakyou no jutsu**

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api namun sangat kecil dibanding biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tidak bisa membuat sebesar biasanya?" Kata sasuke.

"Sudah lakukan saja. Aku sarankan agar kau bisa menggunakan handseal cepat dengan gravitasi ini menguntungkanmu dalam membuat handseal lebih cepat dari biasanya." Terang naruto

Sasuke melakukan apa naruto karena sangat menguntungkan membuat handseal lebih cepat dari biasanya

Setelah beberapa kali percobaan sasuke kembali membuat handseal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

**Katon : goukakyou no jutsu**

Bola api yang dikeluarkan sasuke lebih besar dan lebih panas dari biasanya. Hal itu membuat sasuke bangga, terkejut dan bingung.

"Aku memang hebat?" Sombong sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan aksi sombong sasuke. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepala naruto.

'Fufufufu ini akan menarik.' Batin naruto.

Naruto membuat handseal cepat tanpa sepengetahuan sasuke dan menggumam

**Katon : oni doro**

Muncul api kecil dibelakang sasuke dan menyambar kaki sang uciha.

"Aawww panas." Teriak gaje sasuke sambil lari-lari.

Naruto yang melihat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa berlebihan.

Sementara sasuke mendeathglare sang pelaku pembakaran dirinya.

"Oke-oke kita lanjutkan latihan. Em.. Gimana kalau taijutsu?" Tawar naruto dibalas anggukan sasuke.

Sasuke memulai taijutsu khas klan ucihanya walau gerakannya lambat akibat gravitasi dinaikkan.

"Hosh... Hos... Hos..." Suara nafas sasuke pertanda dia sudah lelah.

"Oke sasuke sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kita lanjutkan besok." Ucap naruto.

Merekapun pergi dari tempat latihan mereka setelah melepas fuin grafitasi.

Setelah sampai ditempat sakura sakura tampak lompat-lompat gaje.

"Ada apa denganmu sakura?" Tanya naruto heran akibat tingkah sakura.

"Tidak ada hanya aku lagi senang saja. Hari ini aku berhasil menggunakan elemen doton." Jawab sakura. naruto dan sasuke ber'oh'ria.

"Sasuke apa kau sudah bisa mengaktifkan saringan." Tanya kakashi.

"Belum sensei." Jawab sasuke.

"Em.. Besok kita latihan lagi."

'Oh sial sepertinya aku akan tersiksa lagi.' Batin sasuke.

Sementara naruto mengetahui ekspresi horror dari sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Sasuke besok akan latihan lebih keras lagi dari yang tadi." Kata naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Mereka pun kembali kerumah tazuna.

#dikediaman tazuna

Semua sedang makan malam kecuali inari yang dari tadi tak terlihat.

"Em... Kemana perginya inari? Kok dari gak kelihatan." Tanya naruto

"Ya seperti itu lah inari kalau lagi menangis. Nanti malam mungkin baru pulang." Jelas tsunami tim 7 hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar." Pamit naruto menghilang dengan sunshin.

"Huffft.. Dia seenaknya saja pergi tanpa memberi tahu tujuan dulu." Gumam sakura.

Ditempat naruto.

'Akhirnya sampai juga' batin naruto.

"Pasang kekkai dulu agar tak terlihat" gumam baruto memasang kekkai.

Naruto menjalani latihan seperti biasa.

#skip

"Hosh.. Hosh... Hosh" suara deru napas naruto. " Sebaiknya aku hosh..hosh.. Pulang." Kata naruto masih dengan nafas tersenggal.

narutopun pulang menuju rumah tazuna. Namun saat ditengah perjalanan tepatnya dipinggir sungai terlihat anak kecil yang terlihat dirumah tazuna.

'Itukan inari, kenapa dia ada disini?' Batin naruto.

Naruto menghampiri bocah bernama inari itu.

"Hei kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya naruto kepada bocah itu a.k.a inari.

"Kau akan MATI. Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan hidupmu hanya untuk menyelamatkan desa ini? Kau akan MATI seperti Dia." Ucap inari sambil terhisak.

"Heh kau bodoh" gumam naruto.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?" Teriak inari.

"Aku bilang kau bodoh. Kau tidak seharusnya terus memikirkan masa lalu bodohmu itu. Ayahmu rela berkorban demi desamu dan asal kau tahu ayahmu adalah pahlawan bodoh. Tapi kau, kau tak menghargai perjuangannya." Kata naruto setengah berteriak.

Inari menundukkan kepala mencerna perkataan naruto. "Tou-san maaf" gumam inari.

Inaripun mendekati naruto dan memeluk naruto. "Maafkan aku nii-san maaf tousan, kaa-san, jii-san." Gumam naruto dalam pelukan naruto.

Narutopun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan inari. "Ayo sekarang pulang pasti mereka mencarimu"

Tak ada jawaban dari inari. Naruto penasaran setalah naruto melepas pelukan namun masih memegang bahu inari. Narutopun tersenyum.

"Ah sepertinya kau kelelahan" gumam naruto menggendong tubuh inari.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" ucap naruto

"Okaeri" balas tsunami dan lainnya.

Tsunami yang melihat inari yang dikira pingsan segera menghampiri inari yang digendong naruto.

"Ada apa dengan inari, naruto-kun? Tanya tsunami.

"Ah, dia hanya kelelahan setelah seharian menangis, mungkin." Kata naruto membaringkan tubuh inari ditempat tidur inari.

#skip malam.

"Besok kalian akan mengawalku membangun jembatan kan? Tanya tazuna pada tim 7

"Iya kami akan ikut." Jawab kakashi diikuti anggukan muridnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam merekapun pergi kekamar masing-masing.

Naruto P.O.V start

'Huh lelahnya' batin naruto

**'Hei Gaki kau tak mau check keadaan calon rekanmu?'** Tanya kurama dalam telepati

'Maksudmu?' Tanya naruto bingung.

**'Hah sudah kuduga. Maksudku zabuza.'** Kata kurama

'Em.. Baiklah aku akan check' kata naruto mode telepati pada kurama.

Naruto membuat handseal.

**Kage bunshin no jutsu**

Keluar bunshin naruto.

"Kau henge menjadi burung dan pantau zabuza." Perintah naruto.

"Baik master" kata bunshin naruto berubah menjadi burung gagak dan pergi melalui jendela.

Naruto P.O.V end

Bunshin naruto P.O.V

'Akhirnya aku sampai juga ditempat zabuza.' Batin bunshin naruto yang menjadi burung gagak.

'Hai bunshin. Aku mau kau mengadakan kerja sama tentang pasukan rebellion.' Kata naruto menelepati bunshinnya.

'Ha'I master' kata bunshinnya.

Bunshin naruto melepas henge no jutsu untuk berubah menjadi naruto dan measuki markas zabuza atau bisa disebut goa.

"Mau apa kau bocah?" Tanya zabuza sinis.

"Aku mau mengadakan penawaran." Ucap bunshin naruto.

Zabuza mengangkat alisnya "penawaran apa?"

"Aku ingin membantu pasukan rebellion." Ucap bunshin naruto.

Zabuza kaget karena bocah yang ada dihadapannya ini akan menolong sekutunya.

"Apa kau mau mati bocah. Karena ini adalah perang?" Tanya zabuza.

"Santai saja. Aku hanya mau membantu tapi kau besok ikut kami membantu paman tazuna membuat jembatan." Kata bunshin naruto

"Aku tak bisa aku menjadi anak buah gatou untuk mendapatkan uang agar bisa membantu pasukan rebellion." Ucap zabuza.

"Kenapa tidak merampasnya saja?" Tanya bunshin naruto.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh? Tapi pasukan gatou sangat banyak jadi aku mungkin akan kesulitan untuk merampasnya. Ya walau aku bisa. Tapi aku tak mau mengambil resiko." Ucap zabuza.

"Besok mungkin gatou akan mengunjungi kita. Karena dia tahu bahwa kau tak bisa mengalahkan kami. Dia akan datang membawa pasukan yang banyak untuk mengalahkan kami. Nah itu waktu yang tepat untuk kita mengancam gatou setelah anak buahnya kita habisi. Bagaimana?" Kata bunshin naruto mengucapkan rencana diotaknya.

"Ya..ya sepertinya aku setuju" ucap zabuza mendengar rencana bunshin naruto.

"Ah satu lagi. Jangan bilang kepada timku kalau aku mau membantu pasukan rebellion." Kata bunshin naruto zabuza yang mendengar perkataan Zabuza hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Oke sekarang aku pergi dulu." Pamit bunshin itu dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'Hanya bunshin' batin zabuza.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke gomen yang sudah lama menunggu. Kemaren lagi berduka cita atas gunung kelud namun memang tak sampai didaerah kami, namun perasaan was-was masih ada jadi belum sempat membuat lanjutan fanfic ini. kemaren-kemaren mau update malah banyak tugas merepotkan.**

**hah.. lagian hp saya sedang sakit (rusak). jadi ya lama updatenya karena saya ngetik lewat hp.**

**Jadi yah baru hari ini sempat update. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian para pembaca budiman.**

**Oke setelah baca harap review untuk hasil fanfic ini. tulis kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review ya. Jaa...**


	5. Chapter 5

Kembali agi dengan saya uzumaki tulus membawakan fict naruto yang berjudul saving of shinobi world

Saatnya balasan review

penggemar

yo bro, jangan mendengarkan omongan reader yang review mengatakan fic mu jelek itu pasti NHL yang ngejek kamu, fic mu lumayan bagus kawan.

**Ok kawan saya akan tetap optimis. Terima kasih buat reviewnya**

Guest

lanjuttannya bro...

**oke ni dah lanjut. Thanks buat reviewnya**

alvaro d diarra

apa naruto bakal latih sasuke sampe kuat?  
trus apa sasuke bakal di gigit sama orochimaru?

**Iyap naruto akan jadi teman sasuke sekaligus melatih sasuke. Dan untuk sasuke digigit oro masih blum bias dijawab. Terima kasih buat reviewnya.**

monkey D nico

Chapter ini kok banyak typonya ya! Haku itu laki-laki,jangan disebut gadis.

**Haha gomen kalo banyak typonya. Karena kemaren gg sempat ngecek lagi. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Ah gomen kemarin aku belum menyebutkan kalo di fict ini haku cewek.**

Romi uzumaki

Kpan ketemu sama karin toe,,,  
ok lanjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut,,

**Gomen nampaknya masih lama. Em perkiraan saya setelah ujian chunin berlangsung.**

TobiAkatsukiID

Bisa gak tambah pair nya NarutoxKarinxMei?

**Maaf kayaknya gak bias. menurutku klau sama mei beda umurnya jauh banget. Jadi agak geli kecuali kalau ceritanya kayak kembali kemasa lalu aku suka. Tapi ini bukan naruto kembali kemasa lalu. Jadi gomen gak bisa**

lanjut

**ok ni dah lanjut**

uzuuchi007

lanjutkan bro . . .  
ganbatte!

**Oke ni dah lanjut**

mitsuka sakurai

Lanjut thor! Ganbatte!

**Oke ni dah lanjut**

uzuuchi007

lanjutkan thor  
ganbatte!

**Shiiip ni udah saya lanjutkan.**

Vin'DieseL No Giza

Zabuza sama haku nanti tewas?

**Dichapter depan atau depannya lagi terjawab. Makasih udah review**

dark blushter

Author pintar

Mmm skarang makin menarik tapi typonya masih ad

**Oke akan saya usahakan typonya hilang. Dan terima kasih **

Pain Tendou

Lanjut

**Ok ini udah lanjut.**

derycutes91

KEREN! author Update Kilat Ya Hohoho

**Terima kasih. Namun buat update kilatnya gak janji namun akan saya usahakan.**

reyvanrifqi

Pair nya ganti dong jangan narukarin ,naruhina aja...atau bisa naru x hina x karin

**Em gimana ya nantilah aku piker lagi masaah pairnya. **

uzuuchi007

lanjutkan...  
ganbatte!

**Ok. Thank for review**

leontujuhempat

Lnjt

**Ok ni dah lanjut.**

yudhabooyz

Lanjutkan karyamu,,

**Ok bro**

putra boy

next . .

**oke ini sudah dilanjutkan.**

samsulae29

next

**ok ni udah saya lanjutkan.**

agustatsumi

lanjutttt...

**ok sudah bro**

uzuuchi007

lanjutkan...  
ganbatte

**oke ni udah lanjut**

ketikasenja88

lanjut

**ok ni udah saya lanjutkan.**

.39566 apa kuchiyose naruto dan apa jutsu original naruto? kalo karin pertemukan pada saat ujian chuunin tahap 2 lanjutkan

**kuchiyose belom terpikirkan. Jutsu original masih belum adahanya pengembangan rasengan menjadi rasenshuriken.**

**Masalah sopa kayaknya sudah 100k+ jadi udah bias tenang.**

**Ah iya gomen updatenya sangat terlambat karena banyak alasan.**

**Kemarin ada yang komentar bahwa haku dicannon seorang cowok namun dific aku haku seorang cewek. Alasannya karena aku suka fem!haku.**

**Saving ****of ****shinobi World**

**Disclamer : tentu saja masih milik masahi kishimoto seorang.**

**Genre : Adventure and romance (Masih cukup lama)**

**Happy reading! **

Naruto yang sudah menguap merasakan ingatan bunshinnya. 'Heh akhirnya kau menyetujuinya zabuza momochi'

Naruto langsung pergi kealam mimpinya.

Keesokan harinya.

"Ohayou minna" sapa naruto pada orang yang sudah ada dimeja makan.

"Ohayou naruto/naruto-kun/hn" balas mereka.

Narutopun duduk dimeja makan disebelah kiri sasuke.

"Itadakimasu" ucap mereka.

Setelah selesai makan mereka mengobrol ringan.

"Kalian mau ikut melihat kami menyelesaikan jembatan?" Tanya tazuna

"Ya" jawab mereka.

Merekapun berkemas kebutuhan yang akan digunakan dan pergi menuju jembatan.

#skip

"Em tazuna-san apa boleh kami membantu?" Tanya naruto dibalas anggukan tazuna.

Merekapun membantu tazuna menyelesaikan jembatan.

Tiba-tiba muncul kabut pekat yang menutupi indra penglihatan mereka.

'I..ini ? Zabuza' batin mereka.

Tak lama kabut itu menghilang menampilkan zabuza dan haku

Semua besiaga menyerang kecuali naruto yang masih santai.

"Tidak usah begitu menegang kakashi si ninja copy." Ujar zabuza.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya kakashi.

"Heh aku hanya ingin membantu kalian. Aku sudah bosan bekerja dengan gatou. Karena dia sudah membohongiku." Ujar zabuza.

**Flashback**

Zabuza tengah menuju kekediaman gatou. Tiba-tiba langkah zabuza berhenti saat mendengar nada gatou tertawa menyebut dirinya.

"Hahaha... Zabuza momochi kau pasti akan kalah dengan ninja konoha itu dan juga aku tak perlu repot-repot membayarmu dengan harga yang mahal. Hahaha dan satu hal lagi aku akan mudah mengalahkan ninja konoha itu karena mereka sudah lelah. Hahaha..." tawa gatou diikuti anak buahnya.

Zabuza yang mendengar itu menggeram marah namun saat ia ingin pergi menghajar gatou, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul diotaknya.

'Hahaha... Bagaimana jika aku yang berhianat terlebih dahulu sebelum dia mengkhianatiku. Fufufu.' Batin zabuza menyeringai. Kemudian dia pergi kekediaman haku.

**Flashback end**

"Jadi begitu. Lalu apa untungnya buatmu?" Tanya kakashi.

Zabuza hanya menyeringai kemudian melihat naruto sekilas namun yang ditatap hanya cuek saja, kemudian melihat kakashi kembali.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan mengkhianati gatou. Itu lah untungku. Dan juga dilihat dari cara gatou yang meremehkan lawan mungkin dia hanya akan membawa bandit. Dan itu akan lebih mudah membunuh gatou" ucap zabuza sambil menyeringai namun tertutup oleh penutup mulut zabuza.

"Ya aku akan berusaha percaya" ucap kakashi dibalas anggukan muridnya.

Merekapun membantu tazuna menyelesaikan jembatanya.

Zabuza,naruto,kakashi, sasuke, tazuna serta yang lain menyelesaikan jembatannya.

"Zabuza-sama apa perlu aku membantu anda?" Tanya haku pada zabuza.

"Tidak perlu kau bantu saja anak itu menyiapkan makan siang dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku zabuza-sama karena kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri." Ucap zabuza pada haku.

Setelah selesai dengan jembatannya, mereka ingin pergi dari jembatan itu mengingat hari yang sudah sore.

Namun tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakkan sebuah jutsu katon goukakyu no jutsu ucap orang misterius itu mengarahkan bola api besar yang diciptakannya kearah naruto dkk.

Mereka menyadari dan membelalakkan mata karena kaget namun yang pertama pulih dari shoknya adalah naruto.

'Sial aku tak sempat membuat handseal, terpaksa dengan cara itu' batin naruto setelah selesai acara shoknya.

Naruto segera mengarahkan ibu jarinya

Suiton teppodama

Bola air tercipta dari telunjuk naruto mengarah dengan cepat kearah bola api tadi.

Dhuar

Suara bertabrakan antar kedua jutsu tadi.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya sakura

"Fufufu... Tak kusangka kau mengkhianati gatou zabuza momochi" ucap orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" Teriak zabuza.

"Heh aku? Aku adalah dewa kematian kalian." Ucap orang itu dengan penuh kesombongan dibalik asap.

"Heh kau sombong sekali Doru dan runo" ucap zabuza setelah melihat asap yang menghilang akibat tabrakan jutsu tadi.

"Ternyata kau masih mengenalku zabuza" ujar doru dengan nada datar.

"Kakashi-sensei siapa mereka?" Tanya sakura.

"Mereka adalah doru dan runo missing-nin dari kirigakure. Mungkin dia ninja sewaan gatou." Ucap kakashi mengamati.

"Ayo kita kalahkan mereka." Ajak zabuza.

"Em.. Zabuza kau tahu tentang jutsu mereka?" Tanya naruto. "Kan akan lebih mudah mengalahkan mereka jika kita mengetahui informasi mereka." Lanjut naruto.

"Doru pengguna api dan tanah. Sedangkan runo pengguna angin dan tanah." Jelas zabuza merekapun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi tim. Aku dan sasuke mengalahkan melawan orang yang bernama runo sedangkan zabuza dan kakashi-sensei melawan orang yang bernama doru sedangkan sakura dan haku nee-san menjaga tazuna. Bagaimana?" Tanya naruto pada semua tentang rencananya.

"Baik kami setuju." Ujar semua kecuali seorang uciha yang menggumam kata hn.

Naruto & sasuke vs runo

"Heh jadi kalian lawanku?" Ucap runo meremehkan disertai seringaian.

"Kau jangan meremehkan lawanmu meski kau melawan bocah gennin." Ujar naruto memberi nasehat.

"Aku bosan lebih baik cepat mulai agar aku langsung bisa membunuh kalian." Ujar runo menyeringai.

Runopun maju mengambil kunai disaku ninjanya.

Naruto dan sasuke juga mengambill kunai disaku ninjanya menyerang runo.

Trank trank trank

Suara kunai beradu antara narusasu vs runo. Naruto melompat kebelakang dan sasuke dibelakang runo

Sreeeet

Suara baju robekan serta goresan dibaju runo akibat kunai sasuke. Sasuke kembali kesamping naruto.

"Cih sial kau bocah rasakan ini" teriak runo membuat handseal.

Fuuton : fuuryu no jutsu

Naga angin tercipta dari udara mengarah duo uzumaki-uciha.

Naruto dan sasuke saling berpandangan dan mengangguk segera membuat handseal.

Katon : goukakkyou no jutsu

Fuuton : shinku taigyoku

Bola api yang terkena angin pun menjadi semakin besar mengarah ke naga angin milik doru namun karena pengaruh jutsu angin berlawanan akhirnya kedua jutsu saling bertabrakan.

Duar

Ledakanpun terjadi.

Naruto segera membuta handseal yang cukup rumit.

Fuuton : kage kazekiri no jutsu

Puluhan peluru angin menyusup kedalam kabut hasil bertabrakan jutsu gabungan dan jutsu angin tadi menyerang ruuno.

'Aakkkh' sraaat sraaat sraaattt sraaaat 'aaaakkkkhhh'

Suara jeritan memenuhi dalam kabut hingga asap menghilang menampilkan sosok runo yang telah tewas dalam keadaan kepalanya sudah hampir putus, ada lubang di sebagian tubuhnya seperti tertembus pisau kecil yang tak terlihat.

"Huuh akhirnya selesai. Mari kita ketempat sakura." Ajak naruto dibalas anggukan tanda setuju sasuke.

Zabuza & kakashi vs doru

Trank! trank! Trank!

Suara kunai kakashi dan pedang zabuza melawan kunai doru.

'Cih! Sial runo telah dikalahkan oleh anak brengsek itu.' Batin doru kesal.

'Buaght! Aakh'

Teriak runo karena ditendang kakashi. Kakashi melirik zabuza dan mengangguk memberi tanda. Zabuza mengangguk mengerti apa yang diminta kakashi dan membuat handseal.

Suiton : suiryudan no jutsu

Naga air dari udara tercipta mengarah ke runo. Runo yang melihat itu membuat handseal.

Katon : gouryuka no jutsu

Dari mulut doru muncul naga api dari mulut doru mengarah kenaga air ciptaan zabuza. Namun kesalahan doru karena lawannya adalah zabuza yang dikenal dengan silent killer (kalo gak salah). Zabuza yang melihat asap hasil bertabrakannya kedua jutsu tingkat atas tadi menyeringai. Dan masuk kedalam kabut yang menyelimuti doru.

'Craash'

'Kuso! dia berhasil memotong tangan kiriku. Seandainya aku lebih cepat menyadarinya aku tak akan seperti ini. Kalian akan membalas ini.' Batin doru yang berhasil menghindar dari tebasan zabuza namun tidak untuk tangan kirinya yang berhasil dipotong zabuza.

Setelah kabut menghilang terlihat tangan doru yang tergeletak ditanah disampingnya adalah pemilik dari tangan itu ya dia adalah doru yang sedang memegangi tangan kirinya.. Bukan namun lengan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah segar akibat tangan kirinya terputus.

"Sial kau berani kau?" Teriak doru murka.

'Craash'

Darah keluar dari punggung doru melihat kebelakang sudah ada kakashi dengan raikiri.

"Maaf tapi kami harus mengalahkanmu" ucap kakashi dengan tampang tak bersalah.

'Bruuught'

Tubuh doru jatuh ketanah seiring kakashi melepas tangan terselimuti raikiri dari tubuh doru.

"Kau mendahuluiku kakashi." Ucap zabuza agak jengkel karena dia yang berniat menghabisi doru, namun sudah keduluan kakashi.

Sementara kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan zabuza. Kemudian mereka kembali ketempat tim mereka berkumpul tadi.

Mereka sampai ditempat sakura bersama haku yang sedang menjaga tazuna dan tak lupa posisi bertahan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Tanya naruto.

"Heh untunglah kalian selamat" ujar sakura.

"Ya mungkin bisa dibilang beruntung menang melawan orang itu." Ujar naruto seenaknya.

"Kalian memang hebat." Puji haku.

"Ara...ara... Kau terlalu berlebihan haku nee" ucap naruto menanggapi pujian haku diikuti anggukan kepala oleh tim naruto kecuali kakashi yang tersenyum.

Selepas mereka mengobrol bersama mereka hendak pulang namun yang dikejutkan oleh segerombolan bandit dan dari belakang mereka ada orang bergaya bos namun sayang tubuh kecil membuat tim 7 terkikik geli karena orang yang mereka hadapi adalah orang kerdil yang sok kuat karena harta, bukankah kuat itu dilihat tekad melindungi orang yang disayangi? Itulah konsep hidup naruto.

"Hahaha lihat kedua orang bodoh itu mati karena gagal. Dan lihat disana ada sang monster kirigakure yang telah berkhianat." Ucap seseorang yang ternyata memiliki tubuh kecil dan gendut.

"Haha untung kita sudah mengantisipasi ini. Bos memang hebat" puji anak buah gatou.

"Ya siapa dulu bos kalian." Ujar gatou bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cih sial benar dugaanku gatou menunggu kita lemah" sesal zabuza karena dugaannya salah.

"Sudahlah zabuza tak apa. Kalau begitu mari kita maju." Perintah kakashi dibalas anggukan timnya dan tim zabuza.

Mereka maju bersama-sama. Naruto membuat handsela yang rumit sambil berlari. Sudah merasa cukup dekat naruto melepas handsealnya dan...

Fuuton : taju kazekiri no jutsu

Muncul ribuan pisau angin keluar dari mulut naruto menghantam satu persatu anak buah gatou.

Jleep jleep jleep jleep

Aaarkh aaaaarkh

Seluruh anak buah gatou jatuh tinggal sekitar 8 orang dari 150 orang.

Kakashi dan lainnya membulatkan mata karena keterkejutan mereka jutsu yang diluncurkan naruto hampir mengenai seluruh pasukan gatou.

Sementara naruto saat ini sedang terengah-engah karena baru saja mengeluarkan jutsu yang membuat fisiknya kelelahan namun tidak dengan chakranya yang terus mengisi walaupun lambat karena dia memiliki kitsune no me lvl 1.

"Narutoo kau tak apa?" Teriak kakashi mendapat anggukan lemah dari naruto.

"Sudah naruto kau istirahat dulu. biarkan kami yang menghadapi sisanya." Nasehat dari sasuke dan naruto pasrah karena dia kelelahan dan pingsan ditempat.

Sasuke membuat handseal.

**Katon : goukakyou no jutsu**

Bola api lumayan besar mengenai 5 dari 8 anak buah gatou. Gatou yang melihat anak buahnya terbakar bergidik ngeri.

Craash crash craaashh aarkhhh

Suara teriakan dan sayatan membuat siapa saja begidik ngeri terutama pelakunya adalah musuh dan itulah yang dirasakan gatou.

Gatou yang mau kabur namun dikagetkan oleh orang dibelakangnya.

"Ma..mau apa kau?" Tanya gatou gemetar.

"Cih sudah tahu tak perlu tanya." Jawab orang itu ketus a.k.a zabuza yang telah berada didepan gatou dengan pedang ditancapkan ketanah.

"A..ampuni aku. Aku akan memberikan uang berapapun yang kalian mau" tawar gatou.

Tanpa basa basi lagi zabuza mengambil pedangnya yang ditancapkan ketanah dan menebas kepala gatou.

Craaash aaaaarrrkhhh

Darah bercucuran membasahi tanah. Sakura yang melihat itu secara refleks menutup mata menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak tazuna.

"Baik" ucap mereka kecuali naruto yang masih pingsan.

Setelah mengalahkan runo, doru dan gatou serta anak buah gatou mereka kembali kerumah tazuna.

Dalam perjalanan mereka mengobrol ringan dan tertawa kecuali naruto yang masih pingsan.

"Tadaima" ucap mereka semua.

"Okaeri" balas tsunami dan inari.

Tsunam yang melihat haku dan zabuza terbelalak kaget karena mereka bekerja untuk gatou.

"Bu..bukankah.." Pernyataan tsunami terpotong saat tsunami melihat naruto pingsan.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya lanjut tsunami

"Dia hanya kelelahan saja." Jawab kakashi.

"Em kenapa zabuza disini?" Tanya tsunami bingung dan kaget.

"Dia sekarang adalah rekan kita tsunami" jawab tazuna.

Sementara tsunami yang mendengar jawaban tazuna hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Silahkan masuk" ujar tsunami mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah. Kakashi yng menggendong naruto masuk kedalam kamar untuk membiarkan dia istirahat. Kemudian kakashi keluar meninggalkan naruto istirahat sendiri dan tak lupa menutup pintu.

Selang beberapa waktu akhirnya sang tokoh utama kita bangun dari pingsannya.

'Dimana aku?' Batin naruto bertanya.

"Ah iya aku baru ingat. Aku pingsan setelah mengeluarkan jutsu tadi. Ah sehabis misi ini aku akan berlatih fisik lagi untuk menutupi kelemahanku." Gumam naruto.

Naruto keluar dari kamar. Dia melihat sensei dan teman-temannya dan tak lupa haku, zabuza, tazuna dan tsunami yang ada disana sedang makan.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Cepat juga ya?" Ujar zabuza kagum karena cepatnya naruto siuman. Sementara yang dipuji hanya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya memberikan cengiran khas uzumaki naruto.

"Ayo kemari nanti makanannya keburu habis" ujar tsunami.

Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan. Duduk disebelah kakashi dan zabuza.

"Itadakimasu" ujar naruto menyantap makanan yang telah disediakan.

Selang beberapa waktu mereka akhirnya telah selesai makan. Kemudian naruto bertanya kepada sang sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei apa ujian chunnin masih lama?" Tanya naruto serta lirikan tertarik dari kedua teman naruto.

"Em mungkin sekitar 2 bulan lagi. Memang kenapa?" Tanya kakashi balik.

"tidak sensei hanya saja aku ingin tahu" kata naruto.

'Dua bulan ya' batin naruto.

Keesokan harinya.

"Kami akan pulang dahulu hari ini. Karena misi kami sudah selesai." kata kakashi.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya tsunami

"kami harus secepatnya melapor" jawab kakashi. Sementara tsunami menganggukan kepala mengerti.

Naruto yang mendengar nanti akan pulang kedesa konoha segera kebelakang rumah.

"Sensei aku kebelakang dulu." Pamit naruto. Dibalas anggukan kepala sang sensei.

Setelah sampai dibelakang rumah dan merasa tak ada yang mengawasi naruto segera mengambil kunai dikantong ninjanya. Kemudia menggoreskan kunai tadi di tangan kirinya. Dia menahan rasa sakit akibat goresan kunai yang sengaja dilakukannya. Darah ditangan kirinya menetes dan menetes.

Setelah dirasa naruto cukup. Segera ia membuat handseal rumit.

**Chibunshin no jutsu**

Dari gumpalan darah yang menetes di tanah tadi berubah menjadi sosok naruto yang mewarisi 1/5 kekuatan naruto memang kalo untuk misi rank B keatas tak sanggup namun untuk misi rank C kebawah masih bisa.

"Kau mengertikan tugasmu?" Tanya sang master pada chibunshinnya dan mendapat anggukan dari chibunshinnya.

Kemudian naruto menghenge dirinya sebagai serangga terbang menempel dipundak sang bunshin.

Sang bunshin naruto bersiap untuk pulang kedesanya konoha.

'Heh apa anak itu serius?' Batin zabuza mulai ragu karena selama dia dan naruto tinggal ditempat tazuna mereka jarang sekali membahas tentang rebellion

Naruto asli berubah menjadi serangga menempel didekat telinga zabuza.

"Zabuza ini aku naruto. Mari kita pergi." Bisik naruto dalam mode serangga.

Zabuza yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut dan akhirnya berpamitan kepada tazuna.

"Kami harus pergi dulu tazuna." Pamit zabuza. Haku yang mendengar itu bingung. Namun dia biarkan saja dan mengikuti zabuza.

"Eh? Kalian akan pergi?" Tanya tsunami.

"Ya kami harus pergi untuk menghindari para bounty hunter yang memburu para pengguna kekkai genkai." Jelas zabuza.

"Hm baiklah tapi tunggu sebentar saya akan membuatkan makanan untuk kalian." Ujar tsunami sambil membungkus kue yang ada dirumahnya.

"Maaf telah merepotkan" ucap haku merasa merepotkan.

Setelah beberapa saat tsunami memberikan bungkusan yang berisi kue kepada haku.

"Arigatou" ucap haku menerima bungkusan itu.

"Maaf merepotkan" lanjut haku.

.

.

.

Setelah dirasa sudah tak terlihat naruto menonaktifkan henge miliknya dan berubah menjadi biasa.

POOFFTT

"Ok mari kita bantu pasukan rebellion." Ujar naruto semangat dibalas anggukan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

"Sial kita kalah jumlah" teriak seseorang menggunakan penutup mata seperti bajak laut a.k.a Ao.

"Hosh..hosh...hosh... Kau benar kita kalah jumlah. Namun kita tak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Mei-sama sebaiknya kita mundur dulu." Ujar chojuro.

Mei yang mendengar itu sedikit kesal karena perang saudara ini belum berakhir dan kemungkinan para pengguna kekkai genkai akan kalah.

"Hah... Baiklah. Semua mundur." Perintah mei setengah berteriak.

Semua pasukan rebellion akhirnya mundur dan kembali kemarkas mereka ditengah hutan.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat naruto, kini mereka telah keluar dari markas gatou tanpa ada penjaga dengan membawa uang yang belimpah dan disegel didalam kertas segel yang naruto dapat dari dimensinya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kemarkas pasukan rebellion.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan demi perjalanan dalam keheningan cukup lama. Sekarang naruto, zabuza dan haku telah sampai kemarkas pasukan rebellion.

"Siapa yang kau bawa zabuza?" Tanya mei terumi sang ketua pasukan rebellion.

"Dia uzumaki naruto. Dia akan membantu pasukan kita." Jawab zabuza.

"Apa kau bercanda zabuza. Dia masih memiliki perjalanan yang panjang. Apa kau ingin membiarkan dia mati." Teriak mei kesal karena tak tahu latar belakang anak ini sebagai anak terkuat didesanya konoha dan sekaligus yang telah mengalahkan zabuza di Nami no Kuni.

"Dengar dulu mei-sama. Naruto-kun adalah anak yang kuat. Buktinya dia bisa mengalahkan zabuza-sama." Jelas haku.

Sementara naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit kesal karena diremehkan. Namun dia berusaha untuk tidak marah memilih untuk menemui kurama karena kurama mengatakan sesuatu.

**"Sudahlah Gaki, tak usah marah. Sudah saatnya jinchuriki no kyuubi menunjukkan eksistensinya. Dan cepat kalahkan isobu mengalahkan jinchuriki isobu." **Saran kurama dalam mindscapenya.

"Eh? Isobu? Apa dia nama yondaime mizukage?" Tanya naruto.

**"Baka no gaki. Isobu adalah biju ekor 3 atau yang kalian sebut sanbi."** Jelas kurama.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menatap bosan kurama sekaligus berterima kasih atas informasinya.

"Ck sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini? Aku uzumaki naruto tidak bodoh. Kau kurama no baka jelas aku tak tahu karena aku belum pernah dengar baka." Teriak naruto dalam mindscapenya.

.

.

.

Sementara diluar zabuza, haku dan mei menatap naruto bingung, karena dari tadi nampaknya naruto melamun.

"Naruto-kun kau tak apa?" Tanya haku lembut.

Akhirnya naruto sadar karena sentuhan goncangan ditubuhnya akibat ulah haku.

"Aku tak apa haku-nee aku hanya menghubungi teman sesatku" jawab naruto. Sementara kurama yang disebut teman sesat mendengus kesal.

"Teman sesat?" Tanya ketiga orang tadi.

"Aah sudahlah mari kita menyerang pasukan yondaime." Ujar naruto mengalihkan perhatian yang ternyata sukses.

"Em besok saja. Kami tadi sudah menyerang namun belum ada hasilnya. Dan sekarang kami beristirahat dahulu kemudian melanjutkan penyerangan besok." Terang mei dibalas anggukan naruto.

"Em berapa jumlah pasukan lawan?" Tanya naruto.

"Sekitar 1058 orang dipasukan depan sementara ditengah dan belakang belum diketahui." Jawab mei

"Em menurut strategiku aku akan melawan pasukan depan sendirian namun karena fisikku yang masih kurang sehat maka aku akan bersama dua ninja medis apa kau setuju?" Tawar naruto.

"Apa kau gila? Melawan sendirian." Mei kembali membentak.

"Aku tak sendirian. Jika aku mulai melemah kan ada ninja medis." Balas naruto.

"Jika chakramu tinggal sedikit tetap saja butuh waktu yang lama mengembalikan chakra kesemula dan kau pasti pingsan atau kemungkinan terburuk kau akan mati." Balas mei tak mau kalah.

"Heh aku dari klan uzumaki pemilik kekkai genkai khusus yang memiliki memiliki kemampuan chakra hampir tak terbatas." Ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan doujutsu klannya.

Mei yang melihat itu langsung saja shok ternyata anak didepannya jinchuriki kyuubi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan kau pasti mengira ini mata kyuubi.." Ujar naruto memberi jeda. "Namun aku jinchuriki kyubi. Akan tetapi ini doujutsu klan uzumaki secara khusus. Dan inilah kekkai genkai khusus klan uzumaki terpilih." Lanjut naruto.

Mei, zabuza dan haku yang mendengar itu kagum dan tak mempermasalahkan lagi kalau naruto maju dimedan perang bersama ninja medis. Namun mei ingin bertanya kenapa harus ninja medis kalau doujutsunya bisa mengisi ulang chakranya.

"Em kenapa harus membawa ninja medis jika kau sudah memiliki kekkai genkai pengisi chakra?" Tanya mei penasaran.

"Karena kelemahan doujutsu ini tak bisa mengembalikan stamina kita." Jawab naruto.

"Oh baiklah kita akan memulai penyerangan besok sekarang istirahatlah. Kau bisa istirahat disana." Ucap mei menunjuk tenda yang akan naruto gunakan istirahat.

Dan naruto meninggalkan mei, zabuza dan haku menuju tenda yang ditunjuk mei.

**TBC**

**Note: disini saya ubah kemampuan mata naru jadi 3 lvl**

**Lvl 1 : ****matanya kayak punya kurama pupil merah vertikal**** (strong)**

**lvl 2 warna pupil matanya perak vertikal**** (up to strong)**

**lvl 2 warna pupil matanya ****emas**** vertikal**** (versi godlike)**

**Hem gomen kalo kurang seru pertarungannya. Dan mohon cri kelemahan fict saya ya? Agar saya bias membuat fict ini jadi lebih baik lagi.**

**Thanks to reader and author yang sudah mereview, fav, dan follow fict saya.**

**Sekian dahulu jaa~**

**em punya kok. Kalau lvl 1 matanya kayak punya kurama pupil merah vertikal dan lvl 2 warna pupil matanya perak vertikal dan lvl 2 warna pupil matanya perak vertikal**


	6. Chapter 6

Kembali agi dengan saya uzumaki tulus membawakan fict naruto yang berjudul saving of shinobi world

Saatnya balasan review

`Nokia 7610 .

pair resminya apa kawan, saya bingung dificmu pair sudah ditentukan narukarin, tapi kok masih pikir naruhina.  
Kalau naruhina sudah sangat pasaran kawan, sudah banyak sekali fic berpair NH.  
Jawab pertanyaan saya lewat PM

'**udah membulatkan pikiran NARUKARIN aja**

``Namikaze miato

Keren luar biasa, semangat ganbatte ... Pair nya narukarin aja ya... Pliz

`**udah kok dengan keyakinan aku pilih NARUKARIN**

`penggemar

yo kawan, kalau bingung masalah pair, lebih baik voting kawan, biar ngak pusing

`**udah gak bingung kok, udah meyakinkan diri pairnya NARUKARIN**

`Dark andi uzukun

Kak di lanjut sampek tamat ya  
and mau tanya apa naruto bisa odama rasengan?  
Kalo ada pasti seru kak  
gomen kalo agak maksa

`**ok tapi nanti-nanti, sekarang aku mau fokusin jutsu buatan Naru kedua**

Romi uzumaki

Ap nantik naruto menyegel sambi dalam tubu nya  
ok lanjuuuuuuuuut,,,,

**`dichapter ini terjawab**

dark blushter

Naruto bisa terbang dong dgan elemen angin liat aj namanya ff galerians senpai

**Hahaha, salah satu ideku kebocoran…**

.5

author - sama kuchiyose naruto - kun apa"an .

kalo boleh saran pakek kitsune .

mohon ma"ap cuma saran .

fict.a bagus lllaaaaannnnjjjjuuuuuttttt . :-D

**haha… saya sudah punya kok buat kuchiyose Naruto… **

Fran Fryn Kun chapter

hn

walaupun sya NHL tpi sya ttap suka fict ini kok :)  
asal pairing nya jngn NaruSaku -_- i hate XD

yoshh d tnggu kelanjutannya Author San

**haha sebenarnya saya juga NHL tapi saya juga termasuk hibryd : NHL dan NKL**

.1

Lanjut thor...!  
Apa naruto sudah bisa menggunakan susano...?

**Naruto gak bias susanoo, tapi ada saya sudah siapkan monster kayak susanoo**

.1

Review..,,  
Tambah seru..!

**Thanks**

rifal-chan

oh iya apa naruto punya kuchinosai atau hewan panggilan.

**Punya, tapi masih nanti keluarnya..**

Bagus A namikaze

Pairnya ganti dong thor?narufemhaku aja deh biar seru

**Maaf tapi aku punya alas an kenapa aku pilih NARUKARIN. Alasannya nanti juga tahu.**

.1

Semakin seru ni thor...!  
Yg di maksud di mensi naruto itu kayak kamui ya thor..?

**Yap hamper sama kayak kamui cumin ada perbedaan**

Nan Kun

keren author-san...  
update kilat yo...

**haha gomen kayaknya gak bias deh tapi kalau aku ada waktu santai, pasti aku ketik lanjutannya kok sampai tamat atau hiatus ditengah cerita (kemungkinan, namanya juga manusia gak ada yang tahu)**

Gray Areader

Kapan karin akan muncul...tapi Karin itu kan ninja sensor jadi gak jauh beda dengan Naruto dong,..apa ada kemungkinan akan ganti pairing..dan Salam Kenal buat Author-nya(_)

**Setelah ujian chunnin, em memang sih Karin sininja sensor yang hebat, tapi aku butuh Karin dengan rantai chakranya.**

monkey D nico

Nama orang diawali huruf kapital. Kalok mau update tolong dicek lagi.

**Ok akan saya chek lagi lain kali**

.5

cerita'a semakin menarik.  
thor update'a bisa di percepat ga?

soal pair mending narukarin dari pada naruhina cz dah bosen.

**Haha sebenarnya pair NARUHINA udah banyak jadi ya aku putusin aja NARUKARIN**

Gembel Elit

mau nanya, boleh?

Apa kelebihan dan kekurangan doujutsu klan uzumaki dari lv1,2, & 3?

Sekian pertanyaan dari saya mohon di jawab..

**lvl satu penyembuhan chakra 4x lebih cepat dibanding ninja biasa.**

**Lvl dua sebentar lagi akan rilis jadi ditunggu aja. Perkiraan chap dua atau tiga kedepan.**

**Lvl tiga kelebihan kayak lvl 1 dan 2 dan juga master elemen atau bias dibilang pengendali elemen, tapi gak kelima elemen kok cumin elemen utama aja. (saya sebenarnya juga pengen lvl dua cepat dirilis tapi ya kayaknya gak mungkin.**

**Saving of shinobi World**

**Disclamer : tentu saja masih milik masahi kishimoto seorang.**

**Genre : Adventure and romance (Masih cukup lama)**

**Happy reading! **

chapter 6 saving of rebellion

Keesokan harinya, matahari telah menunjukkan sinarnya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tengah tertidur nyenyak dalam tenda. Ya pemuda itu adalah Naruto.

"Enggg" erang pemuda itu menolak untuk bangun. Namun matahari yang menyinari wajahnya dibalik tenda yang telah terbuka itu mengharuskan pemuda itu untuk bangun.

"Eenng" erang pemuda itu sekali lagi dan mengucek mata agar kesadarannya sepenuhnya pulih.

Naruto berjalan kearah menghampiri mei yang tengah bersiap penyerangan.

"Em apa disekitar sini ada sungai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Em disebelah selatan hutan ini" jawab Mei sambil menunjuk arah selatan.

"Arigatou" ucap Maruto meninggalkan Mei yang bersiap untuk menyerang yondaime.

.

.

.

"Menakjubkan" gumam naruto melihat pemandangan sekitar. Terdapat sebuah danau yang diampit kedua gunung disisi barat dan timur. Selain itu naruto dapat menjumpai tanaman indah yang tak dapat ia jumpai didesanya konohoha.

Naruto mulai membuka pakaian yang melilit ditubuhnya. Dia segera masuk kedalam danau yang tak terlalu dalam. Sebuah sensasi kedinginan membuat sisa rasa kantuknya lenyap.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas Naruto berendam didalam danau ia memutuskan untuk kembali ketenda untuk makan.

Perjalanan dia lalui seorang diri.

Setelah sampai ditenda Mei memberikan makanan untuk Naruto. Narutopun menerima dengan senang hati tanpa mempermasalahkan itu ramen atau bukan, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana dia mengatasi perutnya yang keroncongan. Dia memakannya dengan lahap hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Arigatou" ujar Naruto kepada Mei. "Kapan kita mulai penyerangan?" Lanjut naruto bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi" jawab mei. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menunggu.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya pasukan rebellion memulai penyerangan.

"Aku akan memulainya. Dimana ninja medisnya?" Tanya Naruto pada Mei.

"Mirai, Akuno kau ikut naruto kemedan utama. Kau bertugas menyembuhkan naruto jika ia mulai kelelahan." Perintah mei kepada dua orang yang pertama wanita berambut putih panjang sebahu menggunakan dress berwarna hijau, sepatu ninja standar bernama mirai. Kedua wanita berambut hitam panjang hingga sepunggung, menggunakan kaos berwarna putih polos dengan celana hitam dan sepatu ninja standar bernama akuno.

Kedua wanita itu mengangguk. Dan segera menghampiri naruto.

"Mari kita pergi." Ajak naruto dibalas anggukan tanda setuju dari keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai didepan musuh sebanyak yang dikatakan mei. Namun Naruto dan kedua rekannya masih sembunyi.

"Aku merasakan ada yang ninja didekat sini" teriak shinobi dari musuh.

"Apa dia berada dipihak musuh?" Tanya shinobi musuh yang lain.

"Aku rasa" jawab shinobi type sensor musuh.

"Mereka sudah mengetahui kita" ujar Naruto pada dua rekannya dijawab anggukan setuju.

"Aku akan maju dan kalian tetap bersembunyi dulu. Nanti kalau aku kelelahan aku akan memanggil kalian untuk mengobatiku. Apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baik" jawab keduanya secara bersamaan.

Naruto maju menghadapi pasukan yang menurut sensor naruto sekitar 1306 orang. Melebihi apa yang dikatakan Mei kepadanya.

Tanpa basa basi naruto membuat handseal rumit.

**Fuuton : repusho**

Badai angin pengoyak dalam jangkauan luas mengarah pada ninja suruhan yondaime mizukage.

Pihak musuh yang melihat serangan mendadak tentu saja tak tinggal diam segera membuat handseal dan memencar kejangkauan badai angin pengoyak itu dan membuat handseal.

Suiton : suijinheki

Air keluar dari mulut pasukan yaang tadi membuat handseal mengarah kebadai angin milik naruto.

Byuuaarrh

Suara bertabrakan kedua jutsu angin dan air. Hingga hampir menjadi tsunami didaerah itu.

**Kage bunshin no jutsu**

Naruto membuat 30 klon dirinya dan memerintahkan kepada para bunshinnya.

"Gunakan jutsu itu." Perintah Naruto

Semua bunshin mengangguk dan segera menyebar mengelilingi pasukan Yagura.

"Lakukaaan" teriak naruto dan secara bersamaan dirinya dan bunshinnya memnbentuk beberapa handseal.

**Fuuton : Torunedo shi**

Dari tubuh naruto serta bunshin naruto keluar angin yang sangat besar berkumpul dipasukan Yagura.

Pasukan Yagura yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam. Mereka sesegera mungkin membuat handseal, namun belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan handseal tiba-tiba tubuh mereka seperti ditarik paksa keatas akibat ulah tornado yang dibuat Naruto dan para Bunshinnya.

Semua pasukan Yagura kini tengah berputar-putar dibalik angin tornado buatan Naruto.

Aaarrkkhh jleeebb jleeeb aaaaarrh

Bahkan diantara mereka kini telah ada yang tewas akibat kunai-kunai berterbangan dalam angin topan buatan Naruto. Namun masih ada yang selamat namun tak sadarkan diri dengan luka cukup parah dan ada yang Mati mengenaskan.

.

.

.

Semua pasukan rebellion masuk kedalam kirigakure mereka kini dihadang Ninja-ninja yang sangat banyak. Pasukan rebellion yang dipimpin oleh Mei, Naruto, Ao, Chojuro, Zabuza dan Haku segera membereskan Ninja-ninja yang menghalangi mereka.

"Kalian teruskan pencarian biar disini kami yang menghadapi mereka" teriak zabuza pada naruto, mei, ao dan chojuro.

"Baik. Hati-hati zabuza." Ujar mei.

"Mei-san mari kita berangkat." Ajak naruto yang sedari diam.

"Ha'I ayo." Jawab mei.

Sementara Naruto, Mei, Ao dan Chojuro berlari dari sana mencari keberadaan Yagura dan meninggalkan pasukan Rebellion

Traaankk

Traaankk

Teraannnkkk

AaarRggghh

Aaaaaarrrrrrrggghh

Aaaaaarrgh

Zabuza berhasil menyabetkan pedangnya ke leher pasukan musuh dan beberapa kali beradu antar pedangnya dan kunai musuh.

Namun tanpa disadari Zabuza ada orang ingin menyerang Zabuza dari belakang menggunakan pedang tipis.

Jleeebb

Aaaarrkkhh

Hyouton : senbon

Haku yang terkena tusukan pedang tajam untuk melindungi zabuza. Haku tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit dia langsung membuat senbon ditangannya dan melempar kemusuh yang menusuknya tadi.

Jleeb

Aaarggh

Tanpa dihindari senbon dari haku segera menancap bagian jantungnya.

"Maaf Zabuza-sama. Sekarang aku tak bisa menjadi alatmu lagi. Aku akan berakhir" ujar haku disela ajal akan menjemputnya.

"Kau bertahanlah haku. Kau bukan alatku kau sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri. Jadi hiduplah jangan mati." Ujar Zabuza dengan nada khawatir akan keselamatan anak angkatnya.

"Maaf zabuza-sama. Saya sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi." Ujar haku.

"Kau bisa memanggilku tousan. Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan embel-embel sama? Kalau ini memang terakhir kau bisa bertahan aku ingin kau memanggilku tousan, haku." Ujar zabuza.

"Ha'I to..tousan." Ucap haku terakhir kali dan menutup mata untuk terakhir kali.

"Ha..haku bertahanlah" ucap zabuza mengoyahkan tubuh haku yang sudah tinggal raga saja.

"Ck sial akan kubalas kalian" teriak zabuza marah.

Zabuza mengayunkan medang secara brutal akibat kemarahan dan kesedihan ditinggal anak angkatnya.

Craasshh craaaaasshh jleeeeb aaaarrrkkhh

Jleeebb craaassshhh

AaarrkhhhJleeebbb craaassh

Aaarrkkh aaarrrkkggh

Traaaannkk craaassh

Suara benturan besi, teriakan, suara tebasan dan tusukan bagai suara musik yang menghiasi pertempuran antara rebbellion sang pemberontak atas perilaku kepemimpinan yagura yang semena-mena kepada pengguna kekkai genkai dan pasukan pendukung mizukage.

Zabuza terus menebas dan menusuk dengan pedangnya secara brutal tanpa mempermasalahkan luka-luka ditubuhnya.

Musuh zabuza satu per satu tumbang hanya menyisakan raga mereka dihadapan zabuza. Sesegera mungkin dia menyusul naruto, mei, ao dan chojuro ke hutan dekat kirigakure yang diyakini lokasi pertarungan yagura dengan naruto, mei, ao dan chojuro.

.

.

.

"Ck apa yang harus kita lakukan kurama? Dia sedang terpengaruh genjutsu tingkat tinggi. Dan aku masih belum bisa melepas genjutsu setinggi itu." Tanya naruto dalam mindscapenya.

**"Kenapa tak kau gunakan matamu itu menanam genjutsu untuk sementara dan menyegelnya." **Saran kurama

"Jadi aku harus menyegel yagura?" Tanya naruto bingung.

**"Haha kau bodoh kau ambil saja bijunya. Kalau kau menyegel yagura yang masih dalam genjutsu mungkin kau juga akan terkena genjutsu tanpa kau dan aku sadari. Namun berbeda dengan biju yang sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuh jinchuriki yang terkena genjutsu, mereka akan sadar dan bebas dari genjutsu orang yang mengendalikan yagura."** Jelas kurama panjang lebar.

**"Apa kau bisa melakukan fuuin rikudo?"** Tanya kurama

"Ya aku pernah belajar namun belum pernah aku memperaktekkan. Mungkin ini saatnya." Ujar naruto.

"Lakukan" perintah kurama.

"Hei" panggil naruto pada yagura dalam mode doujutsu aktifnya.

Genjutsu : sora no genkaku

(Halusinasi hampa)

Dalam penglihatan yagura dia berada dalam ruangan besar nan luas berwarna serba putih tanpa ada apapun disana hanya ada ruangan hampa disana dia bingung tentang semua ini.

'Apa ini genjutsu?' Batin yagura.

"Tak salah lagi ini genjutsu." Gumam yagura.

Yagura yang sadar kemungkinan dia berada dalam genjutsu, dia berusaha untuk menggagalkan genjutsu namun tak berhasil.

Dalam dunia nyata naruto menghampiri yagura yang tengah dalam genjutsunya. "Huufft untung aku bisa sedikit genjutsu. Namun ini msih terbatas waktu. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu yang singkat ini." Gumam naruto.

Naruto yang sudah berada didepan yagura menempelkan tangan kanannya keperut yagura dan menarik sebuah chakra merah asing kemudian menyerapnya dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura merah yang ingin keluar dan segera naruto akhiri membuat segel rumit.

**Rikudo fuuin**

Chakra merah yang tadi menyelimuti naruto menghilang seketika.

Mei yang melihat itu bingung apa yang terjadi dengan naruto yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan chakra merah dalam tubuhnya dan menghilang. Kemudian mei mengalihkan perhatian pada yagura yang sudah terjatuh ketanah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya mei pelan.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu." Jawab Ao dan chojuro bersamaan.

Sekarang yang dirasakan naruto tubuhnya memanas walau chakra merahnya sudah menghilang.

AaaarrrKkhh

Teriak naruto kemudian terjatuh berlutut.

"Hossh...hossh...hosshhh" Suara deru napas naruto yang sudah kelelahan akibat menyegel sanbi ketubuhnya

Mei, chojuro dan Ao menghampiri naruto.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Ao

"Aku tak apa Ao-san. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." Jawab naruto mulai berdiri.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya zabuza dengan nafas memburu karena rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat terlambat zabuza." Jawab mei sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang terjadi pada bocah it.." Tanya zabuza berhenti ketika tubuhnya tak dapat beridiri lagi. 'Ck sial sepertinya aku akan menyusul haku. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, kusso' batin zabuza.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mei khawatir.

"Uhuk" batuk zabuza mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin anak itu memiliki pedangku. Anggap saja hadiah karena telah membantu pasukan rebellion" Ujar zabuza lemah menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau pasti bisa zabuza." Ucap Mei dengan nada khawatir.

"Maaf Mei aku sudah tak kuat lagi." Ucap zabuza.

"Zabuza kau..kau harus bertahan." Ucap mei kali ini dengan setetes air mata mengalir.

"Maaf Mei, tapi sebelum aku mati, aku ingin makam disebelah Haku. Karena ia sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri dan A..aishiteru Mei" Ungkap Zabuza.

"Aishiteru mo Zabuza." Jawab Mei sedih.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Mei zabuza meninggal dunia. Dan Mei menangis atas kepergian orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Naruto kemarilah." Perintah Mei. Naruto menuruti apa yang disuruh Mei kepadanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya naruto.

Mei mengambil kubikiri hocho menyerahkan pada naruto.

"Zabuza berpesan agar kau memiliki pedang kubikiri hocho sebagai hadiah karena telah membantu kami. Ini permintaan terakhir Zabuza, jadi kau tak boleh menolak." Ucap mei menyerahkan pedang zabuza pada naruto. narutopun menerimanya dengan senang hati kemudia menyimpannya didimensinya.

"Arigatou zabuza, Mei-san" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih bukan kau." Ujar Mei tersenyum walau agak dipaksakan karena kematian suaminya.

Naruto menyadari bahwa senyuman Mei sedikit dipaksakan dan Naruto memaklumi itu.

"Em maaf aku harus kembali kekonoha." Pamit naruto.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru. Apa kau tak ingin menginap di Kiri dahulu." Tawar Mei.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Balas naruto.

"Ya kami juga tak bisa memaksa." Ucap Ao.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus menghadiri acara pelantikan Godaime mizukage nanti. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ao lagi.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto pasrah. "Kapan pelantikannya diadakan?"

"Besok" jawab chojuro.

"Em ayo kita kepenginapan. Karena yagura sudah mati jadi kita tak perlu khawatir." Ajak Mei.

"Em bagaimana dengan Zabuza-sama" tanya Chojuro.

"Tentu saja kita akan menguburnya tapi tepat disamping Haku. Sebagai anak angkat Zabuza." Ujar Mei.

"Aku yang akan membawa mayat Zabuza."

"Aku yang akan membawa mayat Haku." Ucap chojuro dan menghilang dengan shunshin mencari mayat Haku.

Setelahnya acara pemakaman selesai hari ini mei terpilih sebagai godaime hokage dan kejadian lain-lainya.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari pelantikan Godaime Mizukage, Mei terumi.

Mei berjalan menuju atas gedung mizukage untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dan ucapan terima kasih kepada semua warga kirigakure karena telah memilihnya menjadi godaime mizukage.

"Terima kasih semuanya yang telah memberika saya kesempatan menyandang gelar kage Dikirigakure tercinta ini. Dan kita ucapkan terima kasih kepada pahlawan desa kita, walaupun dia bukan dari desa kita, namun kita tetap harus berterima ksih kepada sang penyelamat kita." Mei berhenti sejenak menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan pidatonya. "Uzumaki Naruto dialah sang penyelamat kita dari kekejaman yondaime mizukage..." Ucapan mei terpaksa harus berhenti karena ada yang menyela pidatonya.

"Maaf Mizukage-sama saya ingin berbicara sebentar, saya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Apa boleh?" Tanya Naruto.

Banyak warga desa bingung kenapa Uzumaki Naruto menyela pidato Godaime Mizukage mereka dan kebingungan mereka terjawab ketika naruto berbicara.

"Saya sungguh minta maaf tapi ini harus kujelaskan. Sebenarnya yondaime Mizukage tak bersalah." Kalimat naruto kembali terpotong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ao.

"Dengarkan dulu. Sebenarnya Yagura dikendalikan seseorang, tapi aku tak tahu siapa yang mengendalikan. Tapi aku yakin orang itu pasti sangat berbahaya. Dan maaf aku telah membunuh Yagura, karena aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku tak bisa membatalkan genjutsu itu. Karena itu Genjutsu tingkat tinggi. Aku juga menyegel sanbi dalam diriku, karena aku menduka orang yang mengendalikan Yagura pasti mengincar Sanbi setelah memperalat Yagura." Terang Naruto.

Semua rakyat kirigakure shok akan pemimpin mereka yang ternyata dikendalikan. Pantas saja rasanya sifat Yagura berubah drastis dari orang yang ramah menjadi orang yang dingin walaupun memiliki ketegasan, namun tidak untuk menyakiti orang yang tak bersalah dan terlebih lagi hanya pengguna kekkai genkai yang harus menjadi alasan untuk dimusnahkan. Kurang lebih seperti itulah pikiran penduduk kirigakure.

Tidak hanya penduduk bahkan para dewan dan tetua desa yang hadir dipelantikan juga tak kalah shok dengan penduduk desa kirigakure.

"Jadi begitu ternyata Yagura-sama sedang dikendalikan tanpa sadar, tapi kenapa tak ada yang menyadarinya?" Tanya Mei.

"Menurut analisaku, itu mungkin Genjutsu dari saringan karena disini pengguna saringanlah yang bisa menggunakan Genjutsu tingkat atas tanpa disadari korban atau orang yang disekitar korban, sedangkan aku menggunakan doujutsuku untuk melihat bahwa Yagura terkena Genjutsu." Jelas naruto.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pidato yang tertunda tadi." Ujar Ao pada Mei.

"Ha'I. Sekali lagi terima kasih naruto telah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kami akan menganggapmu sebagai pahlawan desa kami dengan julukan konoha no kitsune. Semoga kau berkenan Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha." Ucap Mei.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Mizukage-sama" ucap Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak. Baiklah rakyatku mulai hari ini aku Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage akan memimpin desa kiri semampuku. Terima kasih." Ucap Mei tersenyum.

Kemudian semua yang menyaksikan pelantikan Mizukage yang baru mulai bubar dari tempatnya. Begitupula dengan Naruto yang bersiap pulang kekonoha tercinta.

"Aku pamit dahulu Mei-sama. Saya harus kembali kekonoha."Pamit Naruto.

"Aku kira kau akan lebih lama disini." Ujar Mei.

"Maaf Mei-sama saya tetap harus kembali."

"Ya aku tahu. Terima kasih bantuannya." Ucap Mei.

"Sama-sama" ujar Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menemui Kurama.

"Kurama bisa kau bilang pada chibunshinku untuk memanggilku dengan gyuuki kuchiyose?" Pinta Naruto pada Kurama.

**"Tentu"** jawab kurama

Kurama menghubungi dirinya yang ada dichibunshin naruto.

.

.

.

**"Kau diperintah untuk melakukan gyaku kuchiyose untuk Naruto."** Suruh kurama yang ada dalam tubuh chibunshin naruto pada chibunshin naruto. Chibunshin naruto mengangguk dan membuat handseal.

**Gyaku kuchiyose no jutsu**

.

.

.

Dikirigakure

"Aku pergi." Ucap naruto pada Mei, Ao dan chojuro yang mendampingi Mei.

'Pofft'

Kepulan asap menghampiri tubuh naruto dan menghilangkan naruto dalam sekejap.

"Nampaknya dia sudah pergi" kata Ao dibalas anggukan Mei dan Chojuro.

.

.

.

Pofft

Muncul kepulan asap didepan chibunshin naruto menampakkan naruto yang asli.

Naruto mengangguk dan chibunshin tadi berubah menjadi ceceran darah diatas tanah.

Naruto memegang kepala yang penuh iformasi mendadak dari chibunshinnya. Salah satu informasi yang membuat dia tengah tersenyum adalah ujian chunin akan diadakan sebulan lagi, ini sungguh dipercepat daripada apa yang dibilang bahwa ujian chunnin akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Naruto sudah tak sabar untuk kenaikannya menjadi Chunnin.

"Yosh aku akan berlatih lagi untuk ujian chunnin." Teriakan semangat Naruto.

Naruto berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya, karena ia sudah kelelahan karena membantu pasukan rebellion. Begitu dia sampai didepan pintu rumahnya tanpa rasa ragu dia memegang gagang pintu apartemennya.

Cekklek

"Tadaima" seru Naruto.

"Okaeri" jawab seseorang belum jelas, sosok itu berada dalam ruangan yang bagiannya gelap.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Haha" orang itu malah tertawa tak jelas.

Sosok itu semakin mendekati naruto hingga semakin jelas, dia berambut putih panjang seperti jarum, mempunyai tanda garis aneh berwarna merah vertikal dibawah kedua matanya.

"Aku?..". Ucap jiraiya henti sejenak dan merapal handseal.

Kuchiyose no jutsu

Poffft

"Aku adalah gama no sannin, jiraiya." Kata jiraiya memperkenalkan diri sambil berpose diatas katak kuchiyose miliknya.

"Oh" jawab Naruto malas menanggapi orang yang dianggap aneh olehnya dan pergi kekamarnya.

Sementara jiraiya mengernyit heran. 'Kenapa dia tak heran' batin jiraiya pergi meninggalkan kodok kuchiyose tadi kekamar Naruto.

Pofft

Muncul kepulan asap didepan Naruto.

"Siapa lagi?" Tanya Naruto melihat kepulan asap dihadapannya.

"Mau apa lagi? Aku sedang Malas dan lelah. Jangan ganggu aku." Kata Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Haah" helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut sang sannin. "Padahal aku ingin melatihmu." Ujar jiraiya dengan expresi mengeluh.

Naruto bangun dengan mata berbinar, akhirnya dia mendapatkan guru yang hebat.

"Apakah benar?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya.. Tapi ada syaratnya." Ujar jiraiya.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm.. Aku akan tinggal disini. Karena malas mencari penginapan" kata Jiraiya memberi tahu syarat Naruto yang harus dipenuhi.

Sementara Naruto hanya cengo dan sweetdrop.'Bilang aja mau numpang.' Batin Naruto masih sweetdrop.

"Apa kau sanggup?" Tanya jiraiya

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah asal kau tak merepotkan" ujar Naruto malas.

"Ok. Syarat sudah diterima aku mau mencari inspirasi untuk novelku." Kata jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya kepintu kamar Naruto terpaksa berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau seorang penulis Novel? Novel apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Kata jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas setelah kepergian Jiraiya.

'Semoga guruku yang ini tak aneh seperti kakashi sensei yang suka membaca buku icha-icha paradise.' Batin Naruto

"Tunggu Jiraiya? Diakan orang yang membuat novel icha-icha paradise kakashi. Ya kalau tak salah aku pernah melihat nama Jiraiya sebagai penulisnya. Oh tidak kenapa SEMUA GURUKU MESUUUM" kata Naruto berteriak bagaian semua guruku mesum.

**TBC**

**Note : **

**Fuuton : torunedo shi berarti tornado kematian, sesuai namanya jutsu ini cukup mematikan karena lawan akan terus berputar diatas tornado apalagi dia bawa kunai pasti kunai itu akan ikut melayang dan ada kemungkinan kunai itu menusuk lawan. Jutsu ini cocok untuk kombinashi kunai kagekunai no jutsu.**

**Aku gak sempet chek tulisan aku kali ini karena laptopku lagi kacau (error), jadi langsung aja publish… **

**Semoga cepat sembuh ya laptopku yang malang.. hiks…hiks..**

**Ok lupakan tadi, Sekian Terimakasih**

**Thanks to reader and author yang sudah mereview, fav, dan follow fict saya.**

**Sekian dahulu jaa~**


End file.
